At Sorrow's Door
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Bella and Jacob are happily married with three children. Jacob's sister, Rebecca, has a rebellious son who she asks the couple to take in for a while. In the course of events, tragedy hits and forgiveness is a difficult pill to swallow.
1. Chapter 1: Angel in our Midst

**At Sorrow's Door**

By Lady of Spain

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: This story is dedicated to silkyjacob who patiently waited for me to get back in the saddle and take up my pen. This one's for you, sj! BTW, get out the Kleenex, you'll need it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Angel in our Midst

The sweat was rolling off her face. _Damn, I wish this was over already. Were the other two this difficult?_

Bella sighed loudly. "I can't Jake, I can't. I'm too tired."

"Don't give up now, honey. You're almost there. You can do it. Just a couple more pushes and it'll all be over."

"It better be a girl this time, or you'll be sleeping under the trees from now on," she shouted at me.

With great effort and a lot of grunting, she pushed again. A head covered in dark hair appeared. The next push resulted in my little girl, Carlie, sliding into my hands, and entering our world. I was so excited, I fairly sang, "You did it, Bells. It's a girl!"

"A girl? I can't see her. Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah … I'm pretty sure. I don't see any extra ornamentation if ya get my meaning."

"Thank goodness. You've been exonerated."

Leah cut the cord and handed our baby to Bella. "Gawd, that was a long labor. We all need some sleep." She pointed at me, and ordered, "Jake, can you get another towel for me."

She reached for the towel I pulled off the shelf. "Thanks, but don't leave yet."

"I wasn't goin' anywhere."

You got that right, Daddy, 'cuz I need a bucket for after I deliver the placenta, and then—you can drain the pool and clean it out. I don't wanna hear any complaints either. Bella's done all the work so far; now it's your turn."

My eyes rolled at that stupid statement. "Did I say anything?"

"No, but there's always a first time."

Geez, you'd think she would know me by now. I slunk off to get the bucket, muttering all the way.

Leah's head snapped back over her shoulder like a mean ol' owl. "I heard that."

"Sure, sure. I didn't think it'd get past ya."

Nodding her head, she quipped, "Damn straight."

* * *

One week later:

I sat down next to Bella on the couch. She looked so content, nursing Carlie. Scratching my head, I asked, "Are you sure she's ours?" _Dumb question, I know. "_ What I mean is; she doesn't even wake up to eat. Not like Liam or Ephraim. Those two were always squawkin' and fussin', ready to suck in anything in their path."

"I know. Isn't it wonderful? She's such a good baby."

I leaned over, rubbing the dark wisps of hair on her little head. "It's more than wonderful. It's unbelievable. Here I was counting on sleepless nights. Somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming."

A faraway look passed over those chocolate eyes. "Let's hope it continues, I've had enough nightmares to last a lifetime."

* * *

Four months went by and Carlie was the main attraction for all the little girls on the rez. She was so docile, that they'd come over to the house and dress her like she was a baby doll. I very rarely heard her cry except when Liam played too rough with her.

Well, one Saturday I came into the house from the Taj _._ And no, I wasn't working on the Rabbit. That fossil bit the dust eons ago. Anyway, Carlie was two years old at the time, and she was wailing to beat the band. Spotting Liam wrestling her to the ground, I said, "Hey, Liam … gently, gently. She's a person, not a punching bag."

Liam let her go and looked up from the floor. "Ah, Dad, I wasn't hurtin' her."

I picked her up and wiped away her tears. "Then why is she crying?"

He shrugged, trying to look all innocent. "I dunno, maybe a bug bit her."

"Yeah, right." With a stern look at my youngin', I blurted, "Don't you have some chores to do?"

An ugly frown enveloped his face. "No, I already did them."

As he turned away, he mumbled, "You're no fun anymore, ever since she showed up. Stupid brat, why'd she havta mess everything up for? I wish she would just die."

My mouth gaped open at his words. "What did you say?"

"Nothin'."

"You stay right there, Liam."

"Bells," I shouted. Can you come in here for a minute?"

Her voice wafted thru the door from the kitchen. "Oh, for Pete's sake. I'm in the middle of making dinner."

"Please—I need you to take Carlie."

"Great, never fails. Now I'll have two rug-rats under my feet."

She walked into the living room, wiping her hands on a towel tucked around her waist, Ephraim, covered in flour, traipsing behind her. Bella's eyebrows rose as she saw me glaring at Liam.

"What's going on, boys?"

"Later," I said, as I handed Carlie to her.

Grabbing Liam by the scruff of the neck, I snarled, "You're coming with me, now!"

"But I didn't do nothin'. I was just playin' with her."

Bella gave me the eye. "Jake …"

I shook him gently, glancing down at the guilty party. "I'm not gonna beat him to death. We're just gonna have a little chat, he and I."

Liam's eyes grew wider, as he locked them with his mother's. "Mooooom …"

"Don't look at me. I can't help you. Go with your dad, Liam." She turned to our other son. "C'mon, Ephraim, you can help me bread some more chicken. Only this time, remember what happened. You need to close the bag before you shake it, right?"

"Okay, Momma. I'm not in trouble, huh?"

"No, you're not. You're Momma's little helper."

I watched as she returned to the kitchen; Carlie clinging to her shoulder, and Ephraim, holding onto the make-shift apron.

* * *

I took Liam into our bedroom and hunkered down so I could be on eye level with him. "Okay, Liam, now why do you think I brought you in here?"

"I dunno."

"Yeah, ya do. Think real hard."

Liam scrunched up his brow, but not one word came outta his mouth. Letting out a breath, I asked, "What did you say when you thought I couldn't hear you."

He lowered his head. "Oh …"

"Yeah, oh. You wanna tell me why you wish your sister was dead?"

Peering up into my eyes, he brayed, "She's always messin' up my legos, and my other stuff too."

"So does Ephraim. I didn't hear you complaining about him, so that's not it. What's the real reason?"

With tears starting to pool, he confessed, "You don't love me anymore."

Geez, that was a punch to the gut. "Whaaaat? Why would you think that?"

"Because you and Momma are all the time, kissin' and huggin' her."

"You want us to hug and kiss you?"

"No, but we never go anywhere without her butting in."

"Tell me something, Liam, did she go fishing with us last weekend?"

"No …"

"Well, why not?"

"Because she's too little."

"Do I let her ride with me on the back of my bike?"

"No …"

"Do I let her help me in the Taj when we visit at Grandpa's house?"

"No…"

"Liam, I'm not gonna punish you, but I don't ever want to hear you say a thing like that again, understand?"

He nodded as I held out my arms. I hugged him fiercely and kissed his cheek. "I love you to the moon and back. The only reason Carlie gets so much of our attention is because of her age. She's still so small and needs us more than you do, but that doesn't mean that we love you any less than her. When she gets bigger, you'll have more fun with her, and want her to be with you. Just be patient."

"Okay, Daddy. I promise not to hurt her anymore."

I stood up and said, "Okay then. Let's shake on it."

Taking his little hand, I shook it and smiled. "That's my boy."

* * *

Three Years Later—Laie, Hawaii:

Kapono, aka, Al, was home from work on his lunch hour. Rebecca placed a couple of sandwiches and some potato salad in front of him and sat down. "I don't know what to do anymore, Al. He's like a different person ever since he started hanging out with Tiki and the Surfside Six." The last three words hissed out between her clenched teeth.

Kapono tore off a large chunk of the first sandwich, chewed and swallowed. That done, he brayed, "Nah, you're blowin' this all out of proportion, Becca. He's a kid. He needs to blow off some steam."

Canting her head, she informed Kapono. "He's 16—he's more than a kid. Tawa's getting rebellious, I tell you. This morning, while vacuuming his room, I found pot hidden under his trash can. Pot! You've got to speak to him. He won't listen to me."

The second sandwich was history, and the last spoonful found his mouth. With a wipe of his chin with a napkin, he said, "All right. I'll talk to him this evening when he gets home from school, but right now, I've got to go back to work."

"That's another thing. I'm not positive that he's even going to school. I'll call the attendance line to check on it."

"Hang loose, Wahine, worrying like that will put wrinkles in that beautiful face of yours."

He grabbed his airline lanyard from the table and stood. A grin stretched across his lips, and he added, "Aloha, Becca. Now give your moke kane one big smooch, eh?"

With arms akimbo, she spat, "You're such a male. Can't see beyond the end of your nose."

Winking at her, he said, "I see one lovely passion flower standing in the kitchen."

"Oh, go soak your head in the ocean."

"Later, Kuuipu."

"Don't start with the pidgin, Al, I'm not in the mood."

Kapono stepped forward. "I'll do one better." He pulled her to his chest, and laid one on her."

* * *

Tawa did not come home that night nor the following. Rebecca was beside herself, calling people to find out where he was, while Kapono scoured the area in their Jeep. Several people said that they'd seen him out surfing with his friends, Folau Alatini, Tiki Ramos, and the other bad influences.

Finally, on the third day, someone directed Kapono to the Papalii's home—a home that had been vacant for years. The sound of loud music from ukuleles and singing, filled his ears as he neared his destination. The place looked like it had been brought to life again, and not in a good way—the Island Way.

The whole house reeked of alcohol and the sweet odor of marijuana. Besides Tiki's crew, there were young women in various stages of undress lying here and there. Kapono nearly had to shield his eyes in some instances.

There, in that den of iniquity, he found Tawa, staggering around like a sailor on leave. Kilauea, the big man was pretty laid back about some things, but this was just too much. He was seeing red. This was not happening to his oldest son. What kind of example was he setting for his brother Billy, and his little sister, Lani Kai? Billy worshipped the sand Tawa walked on, and tried to emulate him in everything he did.

Kapono couldn't believe his own eyes. He hardly recognized his son. It was as if Tawa had been transformed. Who was this bleary-eyed kid with the slurred speech?

"Aaa! Waz up, brah?"

His dad's eyes practically popped out of his head. "First off, I'm not your brah, I'm your father. And second of all, the party's over, and you're coming home with me."

He grabbed Tawa's shoulder, who then twisted away, slapping at Kapono's arms. "I'm not leaving. You can't make me, ol' man."

"Don't make _me_ get physical with you, Son."

Tawa shoved at his father's chest. "Ha, you think you can take me?"

"You bet your sweet stick!"

Kapono pushed Tawa from behind toward the front of the living room, as Tiki yelled, "Choo-hoo, look at Junior bein' towed by his tutu."

Ignoring the remark, Kapono continued struggling with Tawa, inching toward the entrance. And so it went, Kapono dragging Tawa's butt out the door and to the Jeep outside. Shaking his head all the way, his father restrained himself. So angry was he, that he dared not speak, silently driving back to their home.

Once they reached the house, he pushed Tawa through the door. All the while his son was cursing, with his arms flailing about.

Rebecca's anxiety for Tawa's safety, rapidly changed to outrage when she saw the condition he was in. His glossy black hair was straggly and unkempt, his clothes smelly and grimy, and his intelligent dark eyes were now dull and reddened.

"Tawa!" she shrieked. "Will you just look at yourself? Thank the Lord your grandparents are gone. They'd be ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of you. Go clean yourself up; then get in bed, and sleep it off. Your father and I will deal with you tomorrow when you've regained your senses."

* * *

Meanwhile, in La Push, Bella and Jacob were happily unaware of the chain of events which would intrude on their lives.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fly in the Ointment

Chapter 2: A Fly in the Ointment

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight Banner by LOS

* * *

Tawa swaggered into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. He waved at Rebecca, then lowered his head, mumbling, "Hi, Mom. Great day, huh?"

Kapono, already seated, noted his son wincing with the pain from a hangover. With the sarcasm rolling off his tongue, his father spit out, "Feeling _better_?"

"A little headache. No problem."

The big man pivoted his head toward his wife. "Hear that, Becca, our son says, _no problem_." He leaned back in his chair, staring right at Tawa. "Well, guess what? I beg to differ. It is a problem, a big problem. Now look, Tawa, from now on, I don't want you hanging around Tiki and the rest of those drunken bums."

Tawa stood up suddenly, nearly upending the table. Shocked, Lani and Billy grabbed their school lunches and ran out the door.

His voice at a fever pitch, Tawa shouted, "Don't tell me what to do. I'll do as I damn well please, and you can't stop me. I'm a man now, not some kid you can boss around."

Pushing his chair out from under himself, Kapono snarked, "So, you're a man now, eh?

"Well, then, you can get yourself a job, and move out."

The angry boy walked toward the door, huffing, "Fine—I'll do that!"

Rebecca stood in front of her son, blocking his attempt at slipping out of the house. "Tawa, please … We love you and we're concerned about your behavior. We can't stand by and watch you ruin your life. The path you're on will get you nowhere. Can't you see that?"

His eyes narrowed. "All I see is you and Dad trying to hold me back. And that's stopping right now. It's my life and I'll live it like I want to."

He swatted at Rebecca. "Get outta my way, Mom."

She stepped back. "Tawa …"

"Let him go, Becca. No use talking to him when he's in that mood."

* * *

The next week was no better. Tawa was climbing out his bedroom window every evening to sneak back to his cronies. Kapono was onto his son's cute little scheme, so one night, he stood outside Tawa's window. The effort was rewarded. His son scrambled over the sill and right into the brawny arms of his father.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, c'mon. You can't keep me prisoner."

"Yes, I can, and I will."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

"I guess so."

Billy scooted over on the couch as Tawa plunked down next to him, an ugly sneer on his face.

"How come you look so mad, Tawa. Are you in trouble with Dad again?"

"You could say that."

"What did you do this time?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Gimme a break. I'm eleven. I bet I could."

"Just MYOB, punk, okay?"

"You don't havta be so mean."

"That's me—mean ol' Tawa. Now, shut up and watch your stupid show."

* * *

The following evening, Rebecca was looking for her wallet. She thought maybe it had slipped out of her purse the previous day when she'd gone shopping. She went outside to look on the floor of the Jeep. To her shock, the Jeep was gone.

"Al," she shrieked, "The car; it's gone."

Kapono came racing out of the house and stared in disbelief. "Tawa …"

* * *

Things were pretty tense for the next few hours, not knowing where their son was, whether he was hurt. Emotions were all over the place, anxiety, sadness, anger—you name it. Finally, late that night, the phone rang, and Rebecca scrambled out of the bed, but Kapono beat her to it. "No, Becca, I'll get it."

She heard part of the conversation, "Yes, officer, this is Kapono Apaka. Uh-huh, I understand. Can we do this—let him sit in the cell awhile until he sobers up? All right then. I'll pick him up in the morning. Thanks for calling."

Rebecca attacked him as he returned to bed. "That was about Tawa, wasn't it? Is he okay?"

"If you mean drunk and disorderly, then I guess so."

"What about our car?'

"The officer said the front end is all smashed up. Seems Tawa tried to climb a tree while still in the Jeep."

This was the last straw. Rebecca burst into tears. She sniffled, "What have we done wrong, Al? Where is our sweet, loving, happy-go-lucky boy?"

Hugging his wife, Kapono patted her back. "I don't know, Becca. I just don't know."

* * *

Kapono had to beg a ride from a neighbor to pick up his incorrigible young son. When he got there, he found Tawa seated on a cot in his cell, looking like he hadn't a care in the world, which rankled him to no end. He was ready to explode, but kept it together, afraid to let his anger take control.

The police released Tawa after his father signed all the paperwork. Together they walked out to the impound lot escorted by a sergeant. The Jeep was still functional despite its deplorable condition. Hopefully, insurance would cover the damages. The damage to the father/son relationship was an altogether different story. Kapono drove off in silence, the tension inside the vehicle nearly palpable.

* * *

Rebecca met them at the door. With one hand on Tawa's cheek, she asked, "Are you all right?"

He shifted his weight to one foot and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah."

She stood there waiting, arms now crossing in front of her chest. Kapono flung the missing wallet onto a coffee table, then stormed off to the bedroom to cool down.

Tawa tossed his head at the sight of her. "What?"

"What? Well, I think you owe us an apology."

"For the car?"

"Yes, for the car. What do you think I mean?"

"Why should I apologize for that? It was a freakin' accident. Anyone can have an accident."

"Up a tree and in a car you had no permission to be driving?"

"Aw, man! You guys are way too uptight. You need to hang loose. Anyway, I'm not gonna apologize to you, or listen to a word you say. You're _not_ my mother."

Rebecca's hand came up sharply, slapping his face. "Don't you _ever_ say that to me. I became your mother when I married your father."

Rubbing his cheek, he said, "And a damn fine job you've done so far, huh?"

She began crying again.

A roll of his eyes, and then, "Yeah, that's right. Let's see those crocodile tears. Phtt! I'm outta here."

With a slam of the door, he was gone. In a panic, she bellowed, "Al, he's leaving. Can't you do something?"

He stood in the doorway, arms out to his sides. "Like what? Kilauea—that's it, I'm through. I'm washing my hands of him."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

* * *

That evening, Rebecca sat on the edge of their bed, brushing out her long hair. "I can't stand seeing him like this, Al."

"Well, I'm open to suggestions. You got any ideas?"

"For one, we simply have to get him away from that nasty bunch of beach bums."

He scratched his head. "I don't see how. This island is pretty manini."

Her eyes lit up. "Wait …what about my family? Maybe one of them can take him off our hands for a while."

"You mean, send him off to La Push?"

That's exactly what I mean. I'm willing to bet that Jake would take him in—no questions asked. He'd be a good influence too."

"Kilauea, wahine, I believe you may have solved our problem. Start packing up his stuff."

* * *

Bella was busy giving Carlie a bath when the phone rang. Why did the phone always seem to ring when she was up to her elbows in something? She yelled, to me, "Jake, can you get that?"

"Sure, sure, I'm on it, beautiful."

"Helloooo, you reached Jacob Black, the irresistible brute, cocky, but cute." Crap, it was my sister. How embarrassing. "Oh—hi, Becca. What's up? Is the family okay?"

"Huh …Jeez, that's too bad. He used to be such a cheery little kid. "Sure, sure, you know I'm always there for you. What's a brother for? Yeah, of course I'll talk to Bella, but I don't think she'll mind.

"Are you guys able to afford the airfare? Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting Al works for the airlines. So, when can we expect him? Next Saturday? Great. If Bella objects, I'll let ya know, but I sincerely doubt it."

Bella entered the room after putting Carlie to bed. "Who's that on the phone?"

I covered the screen with my hand. "It's Becca."

Her face lit up. "Oh, hi, Becca."

"Bella says, _hi_."

"Yeah, good to hear from you. And don't worry, we'll take good care of him. Aloha to you too."

I clicked off the cell and put it up on top of the kitchen hutch where the kids couldn't get a hold of it.

Bella looked puzzled. "Take care of who?"

"Tawa's been hangin' with a mean bunch, and Becca and Al asked if they could send him here to live with us for a short time to get away from them. Is that okay with you?"

"As long as he behaves himself."

"I'll see to that."

"You better, Mister, or you'll both be in the doghouse."

* * *

Rebecca put down her phone. "It's all settled. Jake said he'd take him."

With a shake of his head, Kapono declared, "I hate for us to resort to this, but I don't see any other way."

Rebecca's lips started to tremble. "C'mere, kuuipo," he said, pulling her toward him. "It's for the best, plus he'll be soaking up all of that Quileute culture, eh?"

Lifting her eyes to his, she admitted, "You're right, I'm being silly. He won't be gone forever, and when he returns, we'll have our boy back."

* * *

The next day, after dinner, I called a meeting. "Okay, kids, gather 'round. Family council time."

"Aww, Dad, do we havta?" Ephraim whined.

"Yeah, ya havta. Your mom and I have an announcement to make."

Carlie jumped up and down. "Are we moving?"

"No, we're not moving."

"Oh, yay, b'cuz I have lots of friends here."

"Well, goodie for you, Carlie," Liam spouted.

I glared at him as he rolled his eyes. "She's just sooooo cute!" He spun in a circle holding his pants out like a skirt.

Pointing at the little bugger, I yelled, "That's enough. You made your point. Now, set your butt down."

Liam seated himelf, but suddenly looked horror-struck. "We're not getting' another baby sister, are we?"

"Over my dead body," Bella muttered.

Looking over at my beautiful wife, I said, "No, at least I don't think so—are we?"

"Absolutely not. You'd be the first to know if there was a proverbial bun in my oven."

Ephraim innocently asked, "Are you baking some buns today, Mom?"

"No, honey. That's just a saying."

Liam sighed in frustration. "It means we aren't gettin' a baby sister, dummy."

His little brother's bottom lip pouted. "Mom … he called me, dummy."

Bella frowned at our boy. "I heard … Liam …"

"Well, he _is_ a dummy."

"Geez … can everybody just let me get a word in edgewise? Settle down, kids, puh-leeese!"

When quiet finally prevailed, I said, "How would you all feel about Tawa coming to live with us?"

Liam whistled. "Awesome!"

Carlie looked confused. "Who's that?"

"Remember … I have a sister named Rebecca. Tawa is her son. They live in Hawaii."

"Oh, can we go to Hawaii?"

"Someday, sweetheart. But for now, Tawa will live here."

Liam's eyes brightened. "Do you think he can teach me how to surf?"

"Yeah, I guess. You'll just havta ask him."

Bella's hand shot out like a traffic cop. "But only if your dad is there to supervise."

"Aww, you always treat me like a baby. I'm old enough."

A grin formed on my lips. "So you say."

I stood up straight and tall, "Okay, then. It looks like it's unanimous." Clapping my hands, I brayed, "Council's over. I hereby decree, Let's go make some sundaes!"

A chorus of, "Yay!" filled the living room.

"I want sprintles on mine," Carlie sang, "and whipded cream and … and …" She chattered all the way into the kitchen.

The boys ran ahead of her with Bella shouting, "Wait, wait, Liam—no more than three scoops." Giving me the eye, she added, "That goes for you too, stud."

"Why? I don't ever put on any weight with all the patrolling I do."

"What about being an example?"

"I am an example—of masculinity and animal magnetism." Wiggling my eyebrows at her, I explained, "Anyway, if you're worried about me packin' on the pounds, I'll work it all off tonight, honeybunch. And you'll be better for it."

"You …" She slapped my shoulder, and her cheeks turned all rosy. Yeah, even after all this time, I still get to her, huh?


	3. Chapter 3: Bombs Away

Chapter 3: Bombs Away

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: I received a review the other day on the first chapter of this story, that said, the scenes taking place in Hawaii were inauthentic. Well ... considering I once LIVED in Hawaii, my daughter dated a Polynesian from Tonga, and my daughters and I danced with Keli's Polynesia for ten years, I would say, um, yeah ... I do know a little bit about Hawaii, and the culture of its people. Just sayin'.

* * *

Rebecca and Kapono waited to tell Tawa that he would be flying out at the end of the following week. No sense in risking his going AWOL. It also gave them time to see if his behavior would improve. Sadly they waited in vain, it didn't change one iota. However, it did serve to strengthen their resolve to ship him off to La Push. His mother fervently hoped that Jake could handle him.

She'd previously considered sending him to live with Rachel, but Paul had such a short fuse, he'd probably be locking horns with Tawa, day in and day out. What would that accomplish? No, Jacob was her ace in the hole. Bella was always extolling his virtues as a husband and father. Deep in her heart, Rebecca imagined he would be.

* * *

"When's he comin', Daddy?"

"Not long now, sweetheart. Just two more days."

"But I want him to come now!"

"I know. It's hard to wait, but you have to be patient a little while longer. Okay?"

"Hmph … I'm tired of bein' paychent."

Ephraim was busy playing on the floor with hislegos. Looking up at us, he whined, "Me too."

* * *

The day arrived and Kapono was on pins and needles. The plan was for Kapono to go with his son, and then get back on a plane and head for home. Admittedly, it was sneaky and deceitful, but then, Tawa had treated them the same way so, what was good for the goose …

Tawa awoke to find two large pieces of luggage sitting in the living room. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What's all this? You goin' somewhere?"

Flapping his long arms, Kapono answered, " _We_ are going somewhere. You and I are flying out to La Push."

"Are you kiddin' me? What the hell for?"

"Your mother and I decided it would be good for you to spend some time with Uncle Jake and Aunt Bella."

"Whaaaaat? For how long?"

"As long as they'll have you, that's how long."

"What does that mean? You're not staying there?"

With a shrug, the big man said, "I have a job to get back to, Son."

A loud sigh escaped Tawa's mouth. "Great—just great!"

There was a knock at the front door interrupting their conversation. On opening the door, Tawa saw two of Kapono's brothers standing on the threshold, filling every inch of the doorframe and then some. His Uncle Makoa grinned widely, and brayed, "Here we are, brah."

His sixth sense told him something weird was going on. Tawa frowned. "What are you guys doin' here?"

Pointing at his other sibling, Makoa explained, "We are your escort service."

* * *

Rebecca saw them off, tearing up as she kissed Tawa's cheek. She then handed her son his iPad to keep him occupied for the long journey ahead. She kept telling herself, as he went out the door, "He'll be home sooner than I can say Honolulu."

Tawa was outflanked on the way to the airport, and with his dad's connections, his uncles were allowed to accompany them right up to the cabin of the plane. He was trapped—no way around it.

Amused, Kapono noticed Tawa's clenched jaw. The strategy worked like a charm.

* * *

Quiet for most of the trip, Tawa barely looked at his iPad. It didn't bother Kapono any. He brought a book to read.

When they landed, they found Jacob, Bella and the littles holding a banner which read, "Aloha, Tawa."

Ephraim and Carlie were jumping up and down with excitement. Tawa almost smiled, despite himself. As he got closer to them, he noticed Carlie's eyes. They were blue. Who ever heard of a blue-eyed Native American, beautiful as they were? More startling though, was the sight of his father heading back to the gate. Grabbing his sleeve, he said, "Wait, Pop, where're you goin'? Baggage claim is downstairs."

"I'm sorry, Son. I told you I couldn't stay. Your mom and I think you need some time away from your friends. You can be angry at us; that's all right. Just know that we love you, and we're doing this for your own good."

He hugged Tawa, and told Jacob, "He's all yours." Then, whispering to Bella, he said, "Good luck, and mahalonui loa."

* * *

His stomach nearly dropped onto the floor as he watched his father leaving. The feeling evaporated promptly when Liam started questioning him. "Hey, Tawa, do you think I'll be as tall as you when I'm sixteen?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You surf, don't you? How good are you anyway?"

I could tell by the gleam in Liam's eyes that he was impressed by Tawa's size and the length of his hair, but before he had a chance to reply, I thumped him on the head. "Hey … Save your questions for later on. Tawa's probably beat after that long trip. Give him a break and let him get settled in at home first."

"Aww, shucks, do I have to?"

* * *

While in the car, their cousin was about as closed mouth as a sphinx. He sat rigidly looking straight ahead, but finally noticed the welcome sign for La Push as we drove past it. I heard him mumble, "Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

His silence didn't stop my little chatterbox, tho'. "You don't talk much, do you? And also, you're not looking at all the pretty trees." Gesturing to the window, she spouted, "See? There's pinyuns, and lots and lots of jupiters, and, and …"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, but Tawa was clearly irritated. "Take a breath, Carlie, will ya?"

Liam chortled. "Yeah, take a breath." He turned to his new found idol. "She'll talk you under the table if you let her."

"Well, that ain't gonna happen, believe me."

* * *

We pulled up into the driveway, and before I could stop her, she had a hold of Tawa's hand, dragging him into the house. "C'mon. c'mon. Don't you want to see your room?"

I followed them with a bag in either hand. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realized he'd be sharing the room with two little runts.

 _Can this get any worse?_

Carlie whined, "I wanted you to sleep in my room, but Momma said, no."

"Good for her. Pink's not exactly my color."

"Nah-ah. My room's not pink, silly. It's green. I hate pink… that's for girls."

Ephraim sailed by them. "Aren't you a girl?"

"Uh-huh, I guess so, but Daddy says I'm a tomboy." She looked back at Uncle Jake. "Don't you, Daddy?"

"That's right, Carlie."

Tawa's eyes spun in their sockets. Oh, man, this was gonna be real tough. How in the world was he gonna get outta this mess?"

* * *

While Tawa unpacked his suitcases, I went into the room and waved at the kids. "All right, everybody out. I need to talk to your cousin—ALONE!"

He did not look happy to say the least. Actually, I could hear him cussing clear out in the hallway. Even without my wolf-hearing, it was hard to miss, and Bella was already complaining to me about it.

"Look, Tawa, I realize you're not exactly glad about any of this, but let's make the best out of the situation.

"I don't know if you had any rules to follow at home, but here, you do. First off, there's to be no cussing in this house in front of the kids. Actually, I can spout off a string of expletives myself, but only when I'm working in the Taj."

"The Taj?"

"Oh, sorry … my garage. Bella hates it when I swear. She doesn't want the kids picking up any bad language. So, let's keep it out of the house, huh?"

He rocked his head from side to side. "Oh, c'mon… There're only words."

"I know, but Bella says it makes people seem ignorant and common."

Throwing a pair of jeans into a dresser drawer, he muttered, "What else?"

"No drinking or drugs. It's the law here, especially the alcohol. There is absolutely no alcohol allowed on the rez."

Now, his eyes peered up at the ceiling. "This keeps gettin' better and better."

"Geez, you're sixteen, for cryin' out loud. You shouldn't be drinking anyway."

"It so happens, I _like_ to drink."

I nodded. "Yeah, so my sister tells me. But _I'm_ telling you, if I find any alcohol or drugs in this house, you'll answer not only to me, but to the council as well."

"Whaaaat? Jesus Christ!"

"Hey—now what did I just say about swearing?"

"C'mon, man, you can't expect me to give it up cold turkey."

"Well, you better work on it, cold goose, chicken or turkey. And work on it, pronto. You got that?"

Tawa stepped away from the suitcase and straightened up, looking me in the eye in a belligerent fashion. He probably thought he could knock me on my ass. _I've got news for him …_

"Any more stupid rules I have to abide by?"

"No—only smart ones meant to keep you safe. Last one, for now. While you're under my roof, you have a curfew. No later than midnight. No exceptions."

"And if I don't feel like following that rule."

"Then I'll hunt you down."

"Yeah, right … fat chance."

"Wanna bet?

I rubbed at my brow, feeling a headache coming on. "Okay, look … it's not all bad. Bella is practically a master chef, so at least you'll eat like a king here. No foolin'.

"Oh, and one more thing… you _will_ go to school. I'll drop you off every morning before work, and Bella will pick you up afterwards. She's off tomorrow, so she can register you. From then on, I'll be your morning chauffer.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, when do I get to go home?"

"That all depends on how well you behave. Anyhow, that's all I have to say."

"Good. You've said enough."

Tawa turned away from me and continued with his unpacking. I walked out the door and breathed a sigh of relief. In the back of my mind, I wondered if I bit off more than I could chew. What a tough coconut to crack!

* * *

The first week went off without a hitch, although Tawa was sullen, speaking only when spoken to, and then in mono-syllables. Yes, no, maybe.

One day at the end of that week, while sitting at the breakfast table, Carlie put her spoon down beside her cereal bowl. She then piped up. "How come you never talk to us? Why don't you like us?"

We all stopped eating and looked at them.

"What gave you that idea? Just because I don't talk? I _like_ you; I do."

She canted her head, her blue eyes boring into his. "Then, why? Are you sad 'cause you had to go away from Hawaii?"

"All my friends are there."

"Oh … Weeeelll ….You can make some new friends. Nobody will like you tho' if you're sad _alla_ time."

She suddenly jerked up in her seat. "I know—I can be your friend, so you won't be sad anymore."

"Thanks, Carlie."

I shot her a wink. Hopefully, Tawa didn't catch that. And no, I swear, I did NOT put her up to it.


	4. Chapter 4: Funnova Beach

Chapter 4: Funnova Beach

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Bella opened the door and stood there waiting for her nephew. Tawa was obviously reluctant to get out of the car. "Can't you just register me while I sit here?"

"No—I refuse to do that, so get your butt off that seat. You are coming with me to register."

%$# #$%!

Bella huffed. "Didn't Jake warn you about swearing?"

"Yeah, so? In case you haven't noticed, we're not in the house. And your precious little munchkins are nowhere in sight."

"In case _you_ haven't noticed. I don't tolerate foul language from anyone, let alone, a sixteen-year-old, bad-mannered punk."

"Well, get used to it, lady."

"Look… I realize Jake has to be a little nicer to you, and heaven knows, he has the patience of a saint. Rebecca is his sister, and you're his nephew. But _we_ are not related except by marriage, so I don't have to put up with any of your horrendous behavior. You don't have to like me, and I don't have to like you. Is that perfectly clear, or do I have to spell it out further?

"I said, get out of the car, or I'll go inside the office and get two strong males to pry you loose?"

"Goddamn, woman, you sure have a temper."

"You better believe it, and you've only witnessed the tip of the iceberg. Now, move it!"

* * *

Later that day, at lunch hour, Tawa was opening his lunch pack when a tall, dark, rough-looking student sat down beside him. "Hey, you're Tawa, right?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

The boy leaned over the table, his elbows placed on the top, his chin resting on his fists. "Rumor has it that you're from Hawaii. Is that a fact?"

Tawa stopped what he was doing, and glared at the pest. "Do you have a point?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I hear you like to surf, and it so happens that I own a couple of sticks."

Tawa perked up at the word _surf_. "Man, news travels fast around here."

His newly acquired friend thrust out his hand. "Name's Zeke Cameron."

He took the proffered hand and shook it. "Tawa Apaka."

Zeke pushed back into his seat. "What the hell are you doin' on the rez? And stuck with Saint Jacob and goody two shoes to boot?"

"I had a bad case of I don't give a sh**."

With a loud slap on the table top, Zeke chuckled. Then he said, "Hmmn … me too. Looks like we should get along just fine. Birds of a feather, eh?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Care for a smoke?"

"Nah, not unless it's a doobie."

Zeke nodded. "I like your style. Ya know, I got some of that too, but it's stashed out in my ol' man's woodshed."

Pulling a smoke from the pack, Zeke stuck it between his lips and lit it. After taking a couple of puffs, he asked, "So how's it goin' with you?"

"Phtt! Not good. I hate it here. There's nothing to do."

"Ha! Oh, there's plenty to do all right. You just gotta know where to find it." He took a sip of his drink. "Me and the boys from the Makah rez sometimes drive out to Forks or Beaver and pick up some chicks. Those gals are crazy for us native types. You should fit right in.

"We've got ourselves some connections too. Beer, whiskey, crack—whatever your little heart desires."

Tawa dropped his fork. "Wait a minute. I thought there was no alcohol or drugs allowed on the rez."

Zeke blew a smoke ring. "True, true, but what the elders don't know, won't hurt them, eh? And who's gonna squeal anyway? Those square types stay away from us, so no problem, see?"

He leaned over and took a gander of the food that Tawa had spread out before himself. "Hey, that looks good. I gotta admit, Bella Black is one helluva cook." Pointing at one delicious morsel, he said, "Do ya mind?"

"Nah, help yourself."

"Sh**, this is stinkin' good. What are these?"

"Don't know, don't care. My aunt calls them croquettes, whatever that is."

"Hmmn … whatever is okay with me." He smacked his lips. The bell rang, and he swallowed the last bite. "Don't be a stranger. I just live about four houses down from you. My dad's name is Jared. Jake will know where I live."

He pushed the chair away from the table, and stood, slapping Tawa on the back. "Later, dude."

When Zeke pivoted to go, Tawa noticed the tattoo on his right shoulder. "Nice tat ya got there, Zeke."

He turned his head to look. "Oh, that … I guess you'll be gettin' one soon enough. And you should probably cut that hair off while you're at it too."

"Whaaaat? Why would I wanna do that?"

"Because you'll be part of the pack and all. It gets in the way. You've wolfed out already, haven't you?"

"Wolfed out?"

"Sh**, I guess not. But you're so tall and you got the genes …ah, well, never mind. Quileute stuff. Doesn't concern you."

Zeke trotted away.

"Wait, I don't get it." His friend never looked back. Tawa scratched his head. What the hell was that all about?

* * *

While in bed, that same day, I was nuzzling the back of Bella's soft, smooth neck. _Okay, so sue me. I really like doing that._

She spun about to face me.

"Jake, will you please stop fooling around?"

"Who's fooling? I'm being dead serious here. Wanna get serious with me?"

"Okay, but first…"

I smacked my forehead. "Oh, no, here it comes. What is it this time?"

"Well, it's just … I'm feeling very uneasy having Tawa here. I know I agreed to this, but, are you sure we can handle this kid? I mean, this morning he and I had a head-butting session. Then, there's the influence he wields over our kids, especially Liam. He just about worships the ground that Tawa walks on. I don't like it one bit."

"I hear ya, but I'm sure when he makes some friends, he won't be around Liam that much anymore."

Her eyelashes flashed. "I hope you're right, otherwise, I'm lacing his food with arsenic."

I stretched up in bed. "Geez, Bells, you're one wicked woman."

"I'm telling you, he's not going to mess with my cubs, Mister."

"Oookaaaay." I gave her my most irresistible look. "Can we get serious now?"

"Yes, but only because I can't stand hearing you whine."

"Nah-ah, I don't whine. I puppy plead.

"There's a difference." I started to whimper like an injured dog.

Bella tapped me on the chest. "You!"

* * *

Tawa and Zeke became fast friends. The two were thick as thieves. Come Saturday, they had planned to hit the beach to see if the waves were pumpin' out there. Zeke told him there were pretty decent swells at First Beach, not Island quality, mind you, but still … not too shabby.

* * *

That Saturday

Aww … man, there was Liam right in front of his face. He couldn't escape. He pulled on one shoe and tied the laces.

Smiling, Liam dove into his inquiry. "Hey, Tawa. Do you think you could teach me to surf today? My chores are all done."

Tying up the other shoe, Tawa stood up from his bed. "Yeah, okay, but I can't be stuck babysittin' you. Let's go. Zeke's waitin' for me."

Liam practically floated off the floor. "You mean it? Oh, boy, I've got to go get Dad."

"Are you kiddin' me? We're going right now, or not at all."

Frowning, Liam explained, "But Mom said …"

"I know what she said, and I'm tellin' you, you're old enough to go to the beach without dada, taggin' along, holding your hand. Sh**, your mom treats you like a baby."

With a thoughtful look on his face, Liam declared, "Yeah, I'm old enough, huh?"

* * *

Tawa taught Liam the basics, then recklessly left him on his own, while he and Zeke sat behind some driftwood, and opened up a couple of beers.

* * *

Bella came out of the laundry room carrying a big basket of clean, dry clothes. She began folding them, then yelled, "Carlie, Liam, Ephraim, come put your clothes away."

Ephraim came into the room, with a scowl on his face. "Awww, Mom, do we have to?"

"Yes, you have to."

Carlie was next to enter, but her oldest son was missing. She looked at Carlie, then Ephraim. "Where's Liam?"

Carlie shrugged, "I dunno."

Ephraim sniffed, and affirmed, "Me neither."

* * *

Finished with the laundry folding, Bella placed Liam's clothes on his bed. Ephraim and Carlie scampered ahead and put theirs away. She then walked purposely to the garage, thinking that maybe Liam was out there helping Jacob clean and reorganize it. Heaven knows it certainly needed it.

Standing in the doorway, she panned from left to right, seeing Jacob alone, putting various tools and cans of fluids on the shelves, from their temporary places on the floor. Hmmn … no Liam. Uh-oh, it suddenly dawned on her that Tawa wasn't around either.

My head popped up at the first whiff of her scent, then the following footsteps. I wiped my greasy hands on a nearby rag and turned to her. "Hey, beautiful, what brings you out to my _maaaaaan caaaaaave_?"

She walked slowly toward me. "I just wondered if you've seen Liam recently."

"Whaaaat? No, I thought he was in the house with you."

"That's what I thought too, but nope."

"Okay, give me a sendoff kiss, and I'll track him down."

"Thanks, this is not like him, and it's making me nervous."

"Aww, you worry too much."

My sweetheart shook her finger at me, and spouted, "And you don't worry enough. Honestly, Jake …"

I phased and took off like a jet, letting my nose lead me. It didn't take long either. I found them at First Beach. Tawa was with someone his own age. I knew that scent. It was Zeke Cameron, Jared's unruly kid. Well, it figured. Zeke was a troublemaker with a capital T. Great—of all the guys for my nephew to hook up with.

Before emerging from the trees, I shifted back and yanked on my cutoffs, then crossed the beach to the shoreline. What was wrong with this picture? There was Liam standing on a surfboard, and Tawa was nowhere in sight. The smell of beer was unmistakable too, but my first priority was to get my son home safely.

I whistled to him, and he waved at me, yelling, "Look at me, Dad. I'm surfing."

"Yeah, I see that, but it's time to come on in."

He rode the wave to shore, and whined, "Aww, heck, I'm having fun."

"Where's Tawa?" I asked. _As if I didn't know …_

He swiveled his head this way and that. "He's around here someplace. He and Zeke said they had something to do."

 _Right—like goof off and drink beer._

Liam began toting the surfboard away from the ocean. I stopped him in his tracks. "Leave the surfboard here. He'll find it.

"When we get home, I need to talk to you."

He hung his head. He knew what was coming.

We walked to the tree line, and I told him, "I'll give you a ride home." I phased quickly and he hopped on my back. All the way to the house, I thought about what I would say to him. Geez, being a dad was not for sissies.


	5. Chapter 5: Scorning the Law

Chapter 5: Scorning the Law

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

On entering the house, my son dragged his feet all the way. Pointing at the couch, I said, "Sit down, Liam."

He seated himself, then looked up at me. "Am I in trouble?"

"What do _you_ think?"

The other kids were nearby, with their heads poking out of Ephraim's bedroom door, eavesdropping. "Uuuummmm … Liam's in trouble!" Ephraim sang.

Bella shooed him toward the back door. Then, turning her attention to our daughter, she said, "You too, Carlie. You both need to go outside and play."

With his face all twisted in a scowl, my younger son complained, "Aww … we always miss all the good stuff."

"Ephraim," she huffed, "Do you want to sit in the hot seat too?"

Peering up at the ceiling, he answered, "Hmnn, nah, I don't think so."

"Then scoot. And don't come back inside until I call to you, okay?"

"Okay, Mooooom."

Bella returned to the living room and sat on the arm of the couch, sighing loudly.

I took a deep breath and locked my peepers with Liam's, as I towered over him.

"You know why _you're_ sittin' in the hot seat, right?"

"I know."

"Why did you go to First Beach without me? Your mom said you could go, but I had to be there with you. Was that so hard to follow?"

"No … but Tawa said …"

"I don't give a chickpea what Tawa said. Does he pay the bills? Does he take care of you?"

"No …"

"I didn't even see him at the beach. What if something had happened to you?"

"I …"

"No, I don't think you thought it out that far, Liam. The undertow at First Beach is stronger than you are. Ask your mom. She nearly drowned, and would have, if I hadn't gotten there in time to pull her out of the water. You wouldn't be sitting there on that couch if that happened."

Liam hung his head, and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Well, you should be. Now, go wash up for lunch. I'll talk to Tawa later."

I shot a glance at Bella, still seated on the arm of the couch—that _told ya so_ expression in her eyes. My sweetie slid down from the perch, and her hands found their way to her hips. "I don't like him undermining our authority, Jake."

"That makes two of us." She stared, waiting for my response. I threw up my hands. "I _will_ talk to him." Bella now presented her _I don't trust you_ face.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Bells, I promise; I will."

The muscles in her face didn't twitch even once. Stubborn woman. I could tell she wasn't buying whatever I was selling. She clicked her tongue and sashayed out of the room. Fool that I am—I followed her.

* * *

My criminally-bent nephew cruised on into the house late at night, smelling like a brewery. I left the bedroom, switched on the light, and met him in the hallway. "Tawa, I picked Liam up at the beach."

He nodded. "I figured as much."

"You figured …"

I leaned against the door jamb. "Funny thing, tho', I didn't see you there."

His voice rose. "I was _there_."

"Oh, you were there all right—you and your drinking buddy."

Weaving slightly, he slurred, "How do you know?"

"I just know. Now, this has got to stop immediately. You got it?"

Tawa sighed. "I got it."

"And another thing—tomorrow, you and I are gonna be working out at the Taj."

"Huh? No, I can't; I got plans."

"So do I, and you're part of them."

Tawa made a fist and pounded the wall with it. "I hate it here!"

"Sorry 'bout that, but it is what it is. Like it or not."

"Not!"

* * *

We walked into the Taj together, then separated. He propped himself against one wall with his arms folded, looking like he was sucking on a lemon.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You can start by sweeping the floor."

He grunted and picked up the broom from the corner. As he swept up dry leaves and bits of wire, he accidentally lifted a corner of the tarp covering our bikes.

"Hey, are these yours?"

"Yeah, the red one is Bella's and the black one is mine."

"Awesome. Can I take a spin on one of them?"

"Sure, sure. But that all depends…"

"On what?"

"On how well you obey all the rules. Maybe in a couple of weeks or so, you might be ready."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

Tawa threw the broom down in frustration.

I smugly pointed at the abused sweeper. "I think you dropped your broom there, Tawa."

* * *

The two pals were holed up in Jared's woodshed, sitting atop a couple of broken, wooden pallets. Taking a long drag on a joint, Zeke said, "I tell ya, I'd love to get my hands on one of those bikes."

"Jake said I could ride one, but only if I toe the line."

"Phtt! Toe the line, my ass. Rules … they're made to be broken, man." He reached out to hand the joint back to Tawa, nearly falling off the makeshift seat in the attempt.

With a chuckle, he added, "Here, have another toke. Make ya feel better."

Tawa started to laugh. "I'm feelin' better already, now that I've broken one of my unc's stupid rules. And so soon too, ha."

They finished their smoke and got in Zeke's car. "We're goin' over to the Dairy Frost in Forks. The _Makah Marauders_ will meet us there. Then on to pick up _Double W_."

"What?"

"Wendy Wilson. We call her _Double W_ ; get it?"

Snickering, Tawa replied, "Sounds pretty cheesy to me."

"Ah, so what? Anyhow, she's mine. You can have Carolyn Miller. I hope you like 'em blonde. And don't start with the blonde jokes. She hates it, and actually, she's not dumb at all."

A smirk passed across Tawa's lips. "Why is she meeting with us, then?"

Zeke jiggled his head. "Ha, ha, aren't you the funny one? Like I said, some chicks like their men tall, dark, lean and mean. Then …they enjoy the challenge, tryin' to rehabilitate us into model citizens. It's like their own, personal crusade. We're such poor, misguided youth." He wiped away an invisible tear, as he whimpered the last sentence.

"Fat chance."

"Can't blame them for tryin' tho', eh?"

They both laughed at the futility of it all. Girls can't help it. They were just naturally hopeful … dumb, but so very hopeful.

Zeke expounded, "They choose us bad boys, and then try to change us. How stupid is that?" He shrugged and keyed the ignition. With that, they were on their way to Forks.

* * *

Wendy was looking over her shoulder at Tawa in the back seat. "Wow, I'm impressed. You're really from Hawaii?"

"Yeah, really. Oahu."

"Do you surf?"

"You better believe it."

"Can you do the hula?"

"Oh, Wendy, don't be ridiculous," Carolyn chimed.

"No, that's okay. I do—the hula, I mean. Every Islander dances. But actually, the Kahiko is what I like to do best."

Carolyn looked at him with a new-found interest. "What's that? The Kahiko—what you just said."

"It's the ancient way of Hawaiian dancing."

"Hey, girls, I'm still here, remember?" Zeke complained.

Wendy cuddled closer to him. "Poor baby. You just need another snort." She offered him the bottle that had been sitting in the door's cup holder. He took a swig and passed it back to Tawa.

"Where are we meeting Dan and Michael?" Wendy purred.

"At the Dairy Frost."

"Well, step on it, Stud. I'm hungry."

"You got it, doll."

* * *

After several more miles—and drinks—the car began weaving side to side. The girls were happily giggling when a siren sounded behind them. Damn, they were forced to pull over.

The police chief approached the vehicle. Crap—Charlie Swan. Zeke decided to play it cool. "Hey, Charlie. Howzit goin'?"

"Well, if it isn't Zeke Cameron. I should've known. Trouble seems to follow you around, doesn't it?"

He put on his most innocent expression for all the good it did. "Anything the matter?"

"I would say so. Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Uh, sorry. I guess I got in a hurry."

"Eighty-five miles per hour in a thirty-five miles per hour zone. That's quite a hurry. I think that makes it time to step out of the car."

"Sh**!"

"Just do as he says, Zeke."

Charlie thrust his head into the open window. "Is that you, Wendy?"

"Yeah …"

"Don't play innocent with me, young lady. It's well after curfew. I think I better take you home before you find yourself wrapped around a light pole."

He turned to look into the back seat. "You too, Carolyn? Snuck out your bedroom window again I see."

* * *

The girls got in the police cruiser while Charlie instructed Zeke to walk along the highway's center line. By this time, Tawa was fuming and sailed out the back door of the car. "This is bullsh**. You can give us a break. I live with your daughter and son-in-law. You know me. I'm Tawa. I'm practically family."

"Oh, so that fact is supposed to blind me to your endangering the public, drinking underage, and roaming about after curfew?"

"That's right."

"Well, kiddo, hate to burst your bubble, but that is not the way this is going down."

Tawa puffed out his chest. "Big man! You think you own Forks or somethin'?"

"No, but then neither do you. You want to join your friend, and walk the line?"

"Ha, like that'll ever happen."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm saying it will. Let's see you walk the line."

"Make me."

Charlie turned purple and grabbed Tawa's sleeve intent on getting him to cooperate. Tawa struck out at him, but in his inebriated condition, missed the target. He finally lunged at the man, almost landing on top of him.

With a quick response, Charlie straightened up, pulled out his gun, and pointed it at the idiot. "That's about enough out of you. Maybe cooling your heels in a cell for a bit will sober you up in more ways than one."

He gestured to Tawa. "C'mon, son, get in the cruiser." Yelling at Zeke, still straddling the line, he added, "You may as well join us. I'll come back later with my deputy to pick up your car."

Once again, Charlie led his prisoner toward the cruiser by pulling at the boy's elbow, but unfortunately, Tawa had other ideas. He began twisting and flailing away from the chief, trying to break free. He nearly had hold of the gun when Charlie shoved the younger man against the door of the vehicle. "You try one more time to resist, and you'll be spending a couple of glorious days in the clink. What's it gonna be, kiddo?"

Tawa glared at Charlie, but remained silent. The girls were sitting in the front seat, eyes popping out of their heads. Zeke climbed into the back, and Tawa followed.

* * *

Turning to the girls, Charlie declared, "Nobody needs to know about this incident tonight, but I'm giving you fair warning. If I catch you in a speeding car with drinking going on inside, your parents are going to be in on your little secret." He waved at Wendy. "You're first. Out the door with you, and goodnight—what's left of it."

He dropped Carolyn next door to her home so she could sneak back inside, then he let Zeke out. "Don't think for a moment that I'm letting you get off easy. I'm calling your dad as soon as I get back to the office. Tawa was left for last. Poor Jake.


	6. Chapter 6: Busted

Chapter 6: Busted

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

He pushed Tawa forward as the door opened. "This delinquent belong to you?"

Now what? "Jeez, what did he do, Charlie?"

"Oh, just the usual, drinking, and driving, roaming around after curfew, resisting arrest ... Next time, you'll have to pick him up at the jail. Sorry, Jake."

Bella walked into the living room on hearing her father's voice. "Charlie, what are …?"

Glancing at Tawa, the proverbial light bulb went off.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry you had to get mixed up in all of this."

She gave a withering glare at Tawa, who didn't seem to notice. What the hell?

"Do you want to come in … have some tea? I made some brownies."

"Sweet of you to offer, but I've got to get back and pick up my deputy." He jerked his head, indicating my nephew. "The car this kid was riding in is sitting on the soft shoulder of Highway 85 in Forks." With a twinkle in his eye, he added, "I'll take a couple with me though."

"You got it."

* * *

Bella packed up some brownies and handed them to her dad.

"Thanks, kitten. Okay, then, I guess I'll be on my way. This criminal is all yours."

Taking a pace back, Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, unfortunately."

Lucky for me, my kids were all asleep in their rooms, so I signaled to Tawa to step into the house.

He staggered forward, caught his foot on one of the legs of a stuffed chair and plopped down into it.

Maybe Bella was right. I was in waaaaay over my head. I was on the verge of strangling this moron. He was on the fast track to oblivion and determined to get there ASAP.

After taking a deep breath, I started, "Listen, Tawa. I don't want you hanging around with Zeke again."

"How do you know who I was with? Swan sure as hell didn't tell you."

"I just know, okay?"

All of a sudden, Tawa stood up, swaying as he did so. "Oh, yeah? Well, you can't tell me what to do. You're not my dad."

The steam was beginning to rise. "No, I'm not, but I'm telling you that I'm the guy who's gonna drop you on your butt if you continue to defy me.

"Here's the deal. You're grounded until further notice. No surfing, no goofing off. School only. Understood?"

"No."

"No?" I shoved him roughly back down into the chair, and bent over, leaning right into his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella quickly exit the room.

"Now, look, I'm doing my sister a favor by keeping you here, but maybe you'd like it better sitting in a jail cell. And believe me, I can arrange that. So, which is it?"

Tawa frowned, folded his arms and let out a grunt.

"I'll take that as, _I'll stay, Uncle Jake_ , eh?"

My anger was so close to the surface that I could feel myself starting to vibrate, and I had to cool it fast. "You'd better get out of my face, Tawa. I can't stand to look at you right now." _Not to mention I may just rip your head off for the fun of it._

* * *

It was Saturday, and Bella was gathering together all the equipment for cobbling up some chocolate-peanut butter fudge. The whole family was already up and at 'em, everyone, that is, except for Tawa.

Carlie went into the room and began nudging her cousin's arm over and over. "How come you're still asleep, Tawa? Wake up, wake up!"

Shaking the cobwebs from his head, he mumbled, "Whaaaaah…?" He opened one eye, saw it was Carlie, and hissed, "Leave me alone. Let me sleep."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I said so. Now, go away."

"I don't want to. And also … and also … I want you to help me and Momma make some fudge."

Her little hands were tugging on his T-shirt. "C'mon, c'mon … hurry up."

Tawa pulled himself bolt upright. "Huuuuh! You're such a pain, you know that?"

She shook her head, her shiny black hair being tossed about her sweet little face. "Nah-ah."

"All right, all right. I'm getting' up." He threw the covers aside, exposing his fleece sweatpants. and slid on some flip flops, following the tiny dictator to the kitchen.

Carlie pointed to the top shelf in the cupboard. "I can't reach them, Momma."

Bella sighed. "Oh, I forgot. Jake put them up there so you kids wouldn't eat them all."

"Here …"

Tawa lifted Carlie up past his shoulders so she could retrieve the chocolate and the peanut butter chips. When he put her down again, she placed the chips on the counter and smiled up at him, dimples showing. "Ooh, you're strong, like my daddy. Can I feel your muscle?"

Bella's cheeks were slightly flushed. She was embarrassed by her daughter's question, especially considering who she was asking. "Carlie, no! That's not very polite."

She pouted. "But I want to."

Chuckling, Tawa replied, "It's okay. Sure, here's one for ya."

He flexed his bicep and watched as Carlie rubbed her palm along the muscle. Poking and prodding it, her mouth gaped open. "Wow! I bet you're stronger even then … then … Superman."

It was hard to keep the smile at bay, the one that was beginning to form on his lips. She was so stinkin' cute.

"And also … it's so tough, like a rock. A rock, Momma. Come feel it."

"No thanks, I'll take your word for it, sweetie, plus I don't want your dad to get a complex."

A frown creased Carlie's brow. "What's a commplets?"

"She means your dad might think that my muscles are bigger than his, and that would hurt his feelings."

With a nod, she uttered, "Oh … I won't tell him then. Okay?"

Her mother had to admit; he had put on some muscle. It seemed as if he'd also gotten taller in the small amount of time he'd been here. How weird was that?"

* * *

I came in from the yard with my boys after mowing the yard. Ephraim and Liam went skipping off to their room to argue over who's turn it was to play games on the iPad. On sauntering into the kitchen, I brayed, "Hey, what's going on in here?"

Carlie lifted a cup filled with chopped walnuts over her head. "We're making, fudge, Daddy, and also … and also, Tawa's helping us."

"I can see that."

I shot a quick glance at Bella to see if everything was kosher. She shrugged, so I guess things were okay.

The walnuts got poured into the melted chocolate, Tawa stirred them in, and then poured it all into a greased baking dish.

Feeling entitled, I walked over to the empty pot, a swiped a finger into the remaining chocolate, but Bella was pretty quick, and I got my hand swatted with a wooden spoon. "Leave that for Carlie."

My daughter scraped the sides of the pan and gave the spatula to Tawa. "You can have it."

Tawa looked surprised. "Don't you want it?"

"No … I'll lick the chocolate off next time."

"Why are you givin' it to me?"

"'Cuz I love you, Tawa."

Bella and I just looked at each other. Then, we both stared in shock when our incorrigible nephew said, "I love you too, Carlie."

"You do?" She jumped up into his arms, threw her little hands around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

His face turned flame-red and he muttered, "Whoa—down, girl, down."

* * *

Later that day, he found Carlie on the front stoop, slumped over, elbows on her knees, and her chin resting on her fists.

"Something the matter?"

"Martin was calling me names again."

He sat down beside her. "And who is this Martin?"

"He's a boy at school, and he's soooo mean. And also, why did he have to come to our street just to make fun of me?"

"You want me to straighten him out for ya?"

"You could?"

"Yeah. Just point him out to me."

* * *

They walked down the street, and there was that nasty little critter. He looked to be about two years older and about a head taller than Carlie. He called to her, "Hey, stupid Carlie Coo!"

She scowled at him. "My name's not Carlie-coo, Martin."

His head jiggled from side to side, "Carlie Cuckoo, cuckoo, coo, coo, coo."

"Why do you alla time have to be so mean?"

With a smug-looking grin on his face, he said, "'Cuz it's fun, Carlie-locks."

It was just then that he noticed Tawa stepping forward. His grin evaporated, and he swallowed thickly.

"Martin, is it? Ya know, I like to have fun too. I tell ya what …"

He walked toward the boy, hunkered down, and whispered in his ear. "I like to straighten people out, ya know what I mean? So, if you'd like to keep your teeth, I'd suggest you stop callin' Carlie names."

Martin cleared his throat, and finding some courage, brayed. "Oh, yeah, well if you beat on me, I'll tell my dad. So there."

"Go ahead, small fry, make my day. I'll beat the sh** outta him too."

His head lowered, and he mumbled, "Oh … okay."

Tawa waved quickly at him. "Now scram you little bug."

Martin ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Carlie scooted up to him, her blue eyes full of questions. "What did you say, Tawa?"

"Oh, I just said that I would love to tell all his friends that he's sweet on you. That he desperately wants to kiss you."

She stomped one foot. "Nah-ah. You did not."

"Maybe not, but whatever I said—it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, high five."

They smacked one hand to the other in celebration. Carlie began to walk toward home. Tawa whistled at her. "C'mere, Carlie. How's about a piggyback ride?"

"Yay!"

Carlie rode piggyback all the way home, and they were both actually laughing. Bella spotted them out the front window and shook her head. Would wonders never cease?

* * *

That night:

I wiggled my eyebrows at Bella. "Hey, beautiful, the kids are all asleep. How 'bout it."

"Oh, gosh, you are so subtle."

"Is that a yes?"

She turned off the TV and rose from her seat. "You know I can never say no to you. C'mon, stud." She tugged on my T-shirt, leading me to the bedroom.

We didn't get very far in our amorous endeavor when a loud howl punctuated the air. Bella sighed, loudly. "Not again. That's the fourth time in the last ten days, but who's counting?"

"Sorry, Bells. I don't know where all these nomads are coming from. Just all of a sudden they're coming out of the woodwork."

She was hanging on my neck, in her feminine way of persuading me to stay home. She pouted, the lips that I loved, pleading her case. "But do you always have to go? Why can't the other guys take up the slack?"

I took her hands in mine. "Well, Colin and Brady are back in college, and Quil and Embry are out of town. The other guys are getting exhausted. They're counting on me. I can't let those vamps get the jump on us."

"Oh, all right, but don't stay away too long."

"I'll try not to." I brushed the hair back from her face, and giving her a lingering kiss, I whispered, "Keep that thought."


	7. Chapter 7: An Unpardonable Act

Chapter 7: An Unpardonable Act

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

One day of the following week, a water pipe at the high school burst, so the students were sent home early. Tawa met his partner in crime on the way home. He sidled up to him and said, "Hey, Zeke, You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"The bikes?"

He nodded. "The bikes … My aunt and uncle won't be home for hours. We'll have them back before they even suspect they were taken. Anyway, serves them right for lording it over me."

Zeke whipped out his cell when they entered the garage. He stooped down, training the camera on the tarp, then he uncovered the bikes. He took photos, careful to capture the positioning of each one.

"What the hell are you doin' man?"

"What's it look like? This'll ensure we get a chance to borrow these again."

Over the roar of the engines, Tawa could be heard yelling, "Choo-hoo—this is livin'!"

They rode around for half an hour or so, until not wanting to push his luck, Tawa signaled for Zeke to follow him back to the rez. The two of them carefully replaced the bikes, then compared the placement to the photos. They repeated the process for the tarp.

Scrutinizing their handiwork, Zeke touted, "Not bad."

With an energetic fist-bump, his friend agreed, "Not bad at all."

Nothing was ever mentioned about the bikes, so Tawa's little ruse must've worked, huh …

* * *

After Jacob finally lifted his nephew's restrictions, Tawa should have been elated, instead, he felt annoyed at everything and everybody, including Carlie, who if he would admit it, had become exceptionally fond of.

He was even irritated with Zeke. Twice, on separate days, he went to his house, only to find him gone. What's more, he even spotted him trotting off with three or four other guys. They were all bare-chested, dressed in nothing but cutoffs, and shoeless to boot. What the hell? It was freezing outside—frostbite weather. Were these guys all nuts? Hmn … maybe they were part of a polar bear club, or involved in some wacko Quileute ceremony? Come to think of it, he remembered catching a glimpse of Jacob looking the same way, and running into the forest once or twice. Wait … didn't his uncle have a tattoo just like Zekes? So many questions with no plausible answers. It just didn't add up.

* * *

One Monday, in the cafeteria, one of the other kids sitting across the table, looked at him the wrong way. That's all it took. With narrowed eyes, Tawa growled between clenched teeth, "What are you lookin' at?"

Zeke put a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, eh?"

Tawa wrenched his shoulder away.

The other kid answered, "Nothin' much."

The chair under him was kicked back onto the floor, and Tawa flew over the table. The fight was on.

* * *

When the basketball coach came to break it up, Tawa landed one more blow, turned, and raced out the door. That's when things started to get a little strange. At first, since he was running, the trees passed him by at a normal speed. But, damn, what the hell was goin' on? They were whizzing by, faster and faster. He leaped in the air and came down on all fours. His hands—his feet—they were covered in fur? Did he hit his head during the fight? Yeah, that had to be it. This was all in his head. He was unconscious on the floor of the high school cafeteria. Wasn't he?

Paralyzed with fright, he stood still in a clearing, his senses heightened to the breaking point. His hearing detected several howls, and it wasn't long before four wolves, the size of horses sprang into view, surrounding him.

Quil sniffed at the interloper. _I don't recognize this guy._

He shifted his gaze to Embry. _Hey,_ _Don't look at me._

Tawa was speechless. What was he supposed to say to this—hallucination? And how was he hearing all this anyway?

 _Never mind that. Who the hell are you? And what are you doing on our rez?_ Paul snarled at him.

 _I'm … I'm Tawa._

 _Whaaaat? That's impossible_ , Quil gasped.

 _Well, he's standing there in front of us, Quil._

 _Hey, wait. I know this guy._

The wolf jumped in front of the others, face to face with Tawa, his eyes twinkling. _I knew it, I knew it. I told ya, didn't I?_

 _Told me what? And who are you?_

 _It's me, Zeke. Don't you recognize my voice?_ He shook his muzzle side to side. _So you finally wolfed out, eh?_

 _I don't know what you're talkin' about._

Pushing Zeke aside, Embry interrupted, _We'll explain it all later. You're probably too freaked out about now._

 _Ah, man, we'd better get Jake down here,_ Quil groaned.

* * *

 _Think about it, Jake. There've been beaucoup nomad sightings lately, and maybe Tawa isn't a Quileute. But really—who's to say that the gene wouldn't have been tripped in Hawaii if there were any leeches roaming around? See? Don't you get it?_

 _Jeez, Em, I never thought of that ..._

 _Yeah, well, that's why I do your taxes._

* * *

After all the info got crammed into his skull, Tawa made up his mind that they were all figments of his imagination.

In a deadpanned expression, Tawa growled, _Vampires … Are you kiddin' me? What have you guys been smokin'?_

Quil poked him in the ribs with his nose. _Laugh all you want, Tawa, it's true_.

 _I don't believe a word of it. None of this is real. It's all some kind of mumbo-jumbo. I'll wake up in the cafeteria, and this Vulcan mind-meld never happened._

 _Suit yourself._

 _Damn right I will._

Tawa trotted off to a clearing to be alone and slid down on his haunches in the bracken. Zeke followed him there and lay down on his belly beside him.

 _I kid you not, bro. We shape-shift into wolves and make mincemeat outta those creepy leeches._

Turning his furry head toward Zeke, he grumbled, _Buzz off!_

 _Hey, I thought we were friends._

 _We were. I'm not too sure about now, tho'._

 _Thanks a lot, pal, but it doesn't make a bit of difference. Ya can't undo it. Doesn't work that way. Like it or not, this is the real deal. All of what Quil told you is the goddamn truth._

 _I don't give a sh** if you have blue fairies flying around the woods. I don't want any part of this. I'm not a member of this exclusive club. This is not my home, so count me out. I need to get the hell off this freakin' rez._

He took a long breath and looked straight ahead. _I said, buzz off!_

 _Ok, I'm leavin'. When you come to your senses, look me up._

Zeke pulled himself up onto his legs, and with a swish of his tail, left Tawa there among the fallen leaves and ferns, where he stayed for hours. Finally, he phased back to his human form, lying naked, unable to motivate himself to rise from the earth.

Jacob came by with a pair of cutoffs for him. After the newly-minted wolf slipped them on, Jacob offered his hand. "C'mon, Tawa. Let's go home."

Tawa slapped his hand away. "I can get home by myself. I don't need any help from you."

His uncle threw his arms up in the air. "Oooookaaaay …"

* * *

Bella almost dropped the wet dish she was handing me to dry. Good thing my reflexes were in top form. Her eyes flashed, and her mouth opened wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yep." I popped the P for emphasis— _yeah, yeah, bad habit, I know_.

Her face twisted in confusion, that cute little crease between her brows appearing suddenly. She began scrubbing a pot vigorously. "I don't understand. How is that possible?

"He doesn't carry the Quileute gene. Rebecca is his stepmother for cryin' out loud. He's Kapono's son, who is, I might add, a Samoan."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well, then, what?"

I finished drying the dish and put it back in the cupboard. "Em says that maybe he would have phased in Hawaii, but since there aren't any bloodsuckers indigenous to the area, his gene remained dormant. Anyway, there's no denying it. He's part of the pack now. We'll see how that goes. _Great—two fur-covered troublemakers roaming around the forest. Why me? Why is it always me?_

* * *

Carlie skipped into the living room and accosted Tawa who was sitting on the couch, playing a video game. "Aren't you gonna come with us, Tawa?"

He looked up from his device for a micro-second. "No."

"But, why not? It'll be fun, and also, my teacher's making cotton candy. Don't you like cotton candy?"

"No."

She frowned, and stood in front of him, arms akimbo. "How come you're so mad alla time?"

"Look, Carlie, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I'm just upset with life in general, all right?'

"But why?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. You're too little." He went back to his game.

"Nah-ah!"

"Aw, man, look what ya made me do." He put down the iPad, and said, "Why don't you just go to your freakin' carnival. Have a groovy time. You can tell me all about it when you come home. _And I know for a fact, that you will, in great detail, and then some._

"Okay, meanie. See if I care." She huffed, and turned to leave the room.

* * *

As soon as they all left, Tawa hot-footed it over to Zeke's place.

His friend poked his head out the door at Tawa's approach. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the prodigal son returnin'."

"Yeah, here I am. How 'bout that?"

* * *

Tucked away in the woodshed, they passed around a bottle of whiskey. With his new level of metabolism, beer didn't do much for him. Even so, he had to drink half the bottle to get a buzz.

Zeke thumped his forehead with an index finger. "Hey, didn't you say your aunt took the runts to the school thing?"

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"My point, is, moron—where's Jake?"

"Ah, he had a meeting or something at work."

"That means the bikes are fair game."

"I don't know. I'm just not in the mood."

"Sh**—you're never in the mood anymore. I do believe your fun-meter crashed when you got your hair clipped."

"Whatever …"

* * *

Tawa left, still in a foul mood. He thought about what Zeke had said to him. His friend was right—he was no fun anymore. Why did he have to come to this lousy place anyway?

His anger took hold, and he strode purposely into the garage, and got out Jacob's bike. He hopped on and thundered down the street. Going too fast, and under the influence, it was getting increasingly difficult to maneuver the beast.

Tawa recklessly drove by the school when the bike swerved and jumped the curb, up onto the sidewalk. He felt a thud as the cycle struck a little girl. She flew up in the air, about ten feet in a high arc, and came down hard onto the asphalt. His heart in his throat, Tawa roared off without stopping, leaving half a bumper and part of a broken headlamp in the road.

He'd been exhibiting risky behavior for a few months, but this was sobering. Did he just kill that little girl? What was he going to do?

The bike got stowed, but it was obvious it'd been driven. He couldn't hide that fact. Damn, he wished he could take it all back, but like Zeke said, some things can't be undone. Up until this moment, his actions had never hurt anyone else but himself. At least, that's what he thought. But now, he had innocent blood on his hands. He sat on the floor of the garage, his head in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8: Guilt and Innocence

Chapter 8: Guilt and Innocence

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

"Oh, no! Carlie, Carlie!" Bella screamed. She ran to her daughter lying lifeless on the road. Carlie's left, lower extremity was lacerated halfway up the calf, almost completely sliced through. The part attached to her foot was facing away from the right leg, the other part facing toward the right at a grotesque angle. Her blue eyes were a silvery-grey hue, and the pupils dilated and fixed. Bella was well acquainted with death, and she knew the signs. Carlie was gone, and because she was, Bella felt that CPR couldn't hurt her now. It was worth a shot.

Just two weeks ago she had been required to attend a refresher course. At the time, she was irritated that she had to retake the class, never supposing that she would be resuscitating her own daughter.

Being a nurse, she began CPR and simultaneously supervising the paramedics that reached the scene. Carlie was not going to stay dead, not if she could help it. She yelled at one of the teachers, who was helping with the compressions. He had quickly wrapped his belt around the injured leg. "Take that off. She'll lose her leg."

While she and the teacher continued CPR, the crowd around her parted, and Old Quil entered the circle, stooped down, and placed his hands on the little girl's head. He bowed over her and said these words: Carlie, you are loved by your family and the members of our tribe. You are not finished with your mission here on this earth. I command you to come back to us, Carlie Black. Your sweet spirit is needed here."

A few seconds after Old Quil's blessing, Carlie's eyelashes fluttered. She tried to raise her head, but Bella gently pushed her back down.

"What happened, Momma?"

"There was an accident, sweetheart. But you're going to be okay."

* * *

A policeman came by asking where the mother of the victim was. Someone pointed to Bella, who was supporting an IV bag that a paramedic had started and shouting orders at everyone. He probably expected her to be, at the very least, weeping in a corner, or at most, totally hysterical.

The boys stood beside her, paralyzed. Handing Liam her cell phone, she told him, "I need you to do something for me. Please call your dad, and tell him what happened, and that I'll meet him at the hospital in Tacoma."

They both trotted off a ways to call as an ambulance arrived to transport Carlie to the helipad in Forks. Rachel rounded up Ephraim and Liam and asked Bella for the keys to her car, planning to take the kids home with her. "Don't worry about the boys. I'll get them to school in the mornings for however long it takes. Paul has a key to your house. You and Jake do what needs to be done."

Bella thanked Rachel, then Sue Clearwater drove her to the hospital.

* * *

Once there, a social worker spoke with Bella to prepare her in the event that Carlie's leg might need to be amputated. She felt so numb, but she nodded in understanding nonetheless. It was a probability that was staring her in her face even if hard to accept.

I reached the hospital about an hour after Bella. She rushed into my arms, but there were no tears.

"Charlie called me, right after Liam. It was a hit and run?"

"Yes, the bike flew by so fast, no one got a good look at the driver or the license number."

I felt my jaw tighten as I said, "They better find the guy before I do, or there won't be enough of him left to occupy a jail cell."

* * *

Carlie was in CAT scan when the Doctor came to talk to us. "I'm afraid we may have to amputate. We'll do everything we can to save the leg, but that is a distinct possibility. You need to prepare yourselves for that."

I nodded, then sank down onto a chair. Bella followed suit. The doc continued, "You and your wife may as well go on home. She'll be in diagnostics and then surgery for hours. You can't do anything more here."

"Can we see her for a minute before we leave? Please?"

"Sure. I'll take you into CAT scan."

Walking into the brightly lit room, I spotted her, looking so small near the big tunnel. I walked toward the scanner with Bella by my side. "Daddy's here, sweetheart."

"Where are you, Daddy? I can't see you. It's too dark in here."

I nearly fell to my knees. _No, please, God, no._

"I'm right here." I reached out and took her hand.

"Can I go home now?"

Choking on the words, I replied, "Not yet, honey. Your leg got broken. The doctors have to fix it."

* * *

We stepped back from the scanner after Bella patted her arm and kissed her cheek. The doc then took us aside. "The tech needs to finish her work to see if there are any internal injuries."

With a sigh, I blurted, "What about …? My worried expression elicited a response from him.

"Yes, I heard. That might be temporary after hitting her head. I can't give you any guarantees though."

* * *

Bella and I drove home in stunned silence. When we entered the house, I checked the bedroom. Tawa was asleep in bed. It's lucky he didn't have all these concerns hanging over him. Little did I know …

* * *

We left La Push early, anxious to get to the hospital. Surprisingly, Tawa was already up and gone. That was a first. In retrospect, I guess that should have made me suspicious. After all, this was a Saturday.

* * *

Out in the Taj, Tawa, in actuality, was sitting inside a car Jacob had been working on, his heart and mind in turmoil. He needed to know what became of that girl. Did she die? Was she crippled? He wished his aunt and uncle had said something about the accident last night when they returned to the house. Then it hit him—where were Ephraim and Liam? Oh, God. It had to be. The little girl had been Carlie.

Why didn't he listen to Jacob? Why did he have to act like such an opinionated jerk? Carlie was suffering because of his recklessness. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this. She was the only person on the planet who saw the good in him even as he grumbled and muttered at her. _Carlie, I'm so sorry._

He sat there, sobbing until it was late enough to find someone to talk to. _Zeke should be awake by now._

* * *

He found Zeke chopping up kindling in his backyard. Zeke looked at his approaching friend. "Hey, stranger, whassup?"

"You tell me."

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

Laying aside the axe, Zeke asked, "You been hidin' under a rock or what? It's all over the Rez. The Black's kid, Carlie—she's in the hospital. Got hit by a motorcycle and might lose her leg."

Tawa's eyes misted up.

Zeke snickered. "Huh … Well, aren't you the sentimental one."

"It was me, Zeke. I was the one on that bike."

"No kiddin'."

Grasping at straws, Tawa asked, "You sure about this?"

"Pretty sure. Bad news like that travels like wildfire around here."

Tawa ran his hand over his face. "I don't know what to do. Maybe I should turn myself in."

Zeke's arms waved over his head like a couple of chopper blades. "No way! If you do that, they'll start askin' questions, and before ya know it, they'll be after me too. Hey, man, I don't wanna get involved in this mess."

"What kind of attitude is that? Zeke—Carlie's in the hospital, and it's all my fault."

"Yeah, but I gave you the whiskey. Ya wanna ruin my life 'cuz of some freakin' accident? This is on you. You took the bike. Leave me out of it. I'm tellin' ya, stay away from the cops."

"Thanks for nothin'," Tawa spat. "I should've had my head examined before I started hangin' with you. No more. We're done."

"Oh, yeah, well, forget you too, hula hound. Aloha!"

* * *

Tawa trudged on home, the scene of the accident going over and over in his brain like a GIF in living color. How was he going to face his aunt and uncle? How could they ever forgive him? How could Carlie ever forgive him? He'd just ruined her life in a split second. Would she ever get married? Have children? For that matter, would she be able to find a guy who could love a one-legged woman?

He sat in his bedroom with the curtains closed and wept for the second time today.

* * *

A nurse stopped us outside of the ICU. "Are you Carlie's parents?"

"Yeah, I'm Jake," and gesturing to Bella, added, "and this is my wife, Bella."

"Sorry to meet you under such circumstances, but I wanted to warn you before seeing her. They had to take her leg, I'm so sorry."

Bella squeezed my hand, and I heard her heart speed up. I turned to her and whispered, "We'll get thru' this somehow, Bells. We have to. We have to be strong for Carlie."

* * *

We walked into the ICU room. Bella couldn't help the sad look on her face. I hoped Carlie wouldn't notice. There was a boulder in my throat, making it difficult to speak. I finally eeked out, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I feel kinda funny-like."

Bella elbowed me, murmuring, "It's the morphine."

I pulled up a chair for Bella, so she could sit beside the bed and stood next to her.

Carlie said, "Daddy, you can sit on my bed."

"Nah, I'm fine." I breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that her sight was back to normal, despite the fact that a stump all wrapped in bandages, was glaringly evident.

Carlie lifted the stump and Bella covered her mouth, glancing away.

"Lookit, Daddy, I'm a mummy. And also, my foot isn't there anymore."

"I know, honey."

"When will they sew it on again?"

I could hear Bella crying, quietly, her back to us, so as not to upset Carlie.

"No, sweetheart, I don't think they can do that."

Her eyes brightened. "Oh, then will it grow back?"

"I …" I nearly choked at her innocent question. The nurse came in at that moment. "I'm sorry, but we have strict visiting privileges. Five minutes only, once an hour."

Bella nodded. She probably already guessed that.

* * *

Slumped over in her seat, Bella said, "I didn't mean to cry, Jake, but I just couldn't help it."

I put my arm around her and rested her head on my shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey. None of that. Don't be apologizing for being a mother. Go ahead and cry—cry for both of us."

* * *

I avoided her questions on our next visit. This time, she seemed more subdued, and not because of the morphine. I think reality was setting in. After the five minutes were up, we returned to the lounge, and that's when all the _if only's_ reared their ugly little heads.

Bella could always tell when I had something on my mind. Today was no different. With her eyes locked with mine, she blurted, "You know, Jake, I can read you like a book. So, tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm … I'm thinking that if I hadn't gone to that stupid, useless meeting and gone with you instead, none of this would've happened."

I got up and started pacing.

"You can't know that."

"Yes, I can. I would've seen it coming. I could've identified the guy on the bike. I could've protected her. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Protect our people? And damn it all, I couldn't even protect my own daughter."

"And I could have made her walk on the far side of the sidewalk, or not gone to the carnival at all."

"That's not the same, Bells, and you know it."

"Isn't it?"

"The bottom line is, I need to find out who did this, and I won't rest until I do."

Bella walked behind me and touched my arm. "Just suppose for a minute that you never do."

"I will. I'd bet my life on it."


	9. Chapter 9: Of Mice and Men

Chapter 9: Of Mice and Men

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

The next few days went on as before, then Saturday came and we took Ephraim and Liam with us to the hospital. Bella asked Tawa, "Would you like to come with us?"

"Nah … it's too upsetting. I'll stay here and watch the house."

She shrugged. "Have it your way."

Putting down her hairbrush, she walked toward the bed. "What's gotten into that boy? This whole week, he's been cooking and cleaning. He's even been helping me with the dishes and washing the kid's clothes. He's taking out the trash without being told, for crying out loud. I don't get it."

I pulled back the covers for her. "Maybe this accident put everything in perspective for him."

"I hope so, for his sake." Bella turned off the lamp and slid under the sheets, cuddling up to me.

By now, Carlie was out of the ICU, and in her own room. She was so excited to see her brothers, but then pouted. "Where's Tawa, didn't he wanna come to see me?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. Maybe next time."

"Oh, pooh!"

She smiled, her eyes bright. "But did you bring me some food?"

Bella laughed. "Don't they feed you here?"

"Uh-huh, but it's really oocky. Seriously."

Ephraim had been standing beside the bed, eyeing the bulge under the covers. Curious, he lifted the blankets from her stump. "Where's the rest of your leg at?"

With a gasp, Bella hissed, "Ephraim …!"

A hush fell on the room, and all the levity flew out the double-paned windows. I wanted to brain the little squirt, but I was too choked-up to do anything.

"It's okay, Momma. I know. And also, the Doctor told me I'm gonna get a new leg. I don't really want one." Frowning, she added, "I want my old one back. Doctor Patel says that was a funny thing to say. Why was that so funny?"

Bella pulled her chair closer to the bed. "Honey, Dr. Patel meant that they're going to make you a leg out of metal so you can walk again."

Her little face clouded, and my heart sank when she simply said, "Oh …"

Looking at each other, Liam and Ephraim chanted, "Cool—Robo-Carlie!"

* * *

Day after day, Bella and Jake asked Tawa to go to the hospital with them, but he declined.

"Please don't make me go, Aunt Bells. I won't be able to stand seeing her that way."

"She's asking for you, Tawa. It hurts me to look at her face when she sees you're not there. She misses you. She loves you."

He lowered his eyes. "Yeah, well, I can't understand why."

With a shrug, Bella said, "All right. I guess we'll have to make up another excuse for you."

* * *

The day finally arrived when we could bring Carlie home. I spotted Tawa through the front window as I drove the car up. He scooted out the back door, purposely avoiding us. What the hell?

I parked the RAV in front of the Taj, since I had another vehicle already taking up space in there. I'd been working on that car in my spare time as a favor to Embry. It was to be a surprise for Embry's daughter, Naomi. Bella was always chiding me to get the damn thing running so we could at least fit one of our cars inside. It'd have to sit on the back burner yet again.

I carried Carlie into the house, with Liam pushing a wheelchair into the living room behind me. It brought back vivid memories of the years when I cared for my dad, never dreaming I'd be doing the same for my own daughter.

Tawa peeked into Carlie's room that night. Her eyes were closed, so he figured it'd be safe to sneak in. Suddenly those eyes popped open. "Tawa!"

Damn, caught in the act. No sense in acting like she didn't see him.

"Hi."

"How come you didn't ever come to see me? I missed you."

He slouched, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I was afraid it would make me feel too sad."

"Oh …" She sat up in the bed. "Hey, you know what?"

"I don't know—what?"

"Tomorrow, I get to see my make-believe leg."

With his throat tightened, he said, "That's good."

"And also, Momma says she's gonna take me for ice cream after that."

"Yeah, I guess you really love that ice cream."

"With chocolate sauce and sprintles too."

"Okay, well, I better let you get back to sleep."

"But, I wasn't asleep."

"You weren't?"

"Nah-ah. I was waiting for you."

"For me? Why?"

She gave him a look as if to say, _You know why, dummy._

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "All righty then. G'night, Carlie."

"Nighty-night, Tawa. And also, sweet dreams with sprintles on top."

 _Like that could ever happen again in his lifetime._

* * *

The next day at around 11: P.M. or so, loud howls pierced the air—a call to patrol duty. Tawa scrambled out of the house, phasing on the fly.

 _What are you doing here?_ Quil asked. _I thought you wanted no part of this. Not your people and all that crap._

 _Yeah, well, a guy can change his mind, can't he?_

 _Changed your mind, eh? Good, 'cause we sniffed out a couple of nomads up ahead. So get ready to join the party. Vampire elimination coming up!_

Tawa had never seen a vamp up close. He never even suspected they existed, that is, until now. Creepy … And the odor. Ugh! His nostrils burned from the stench. But there they were, with blood-red eyes, flashing by them, their pale skin almost luminous in the dark. It was amazing how fast they were. Lucky for him, the wolves were faster.

The pack worked in unison, as if they were one mind and body. It was impressive. The vamps had no chance against them. He felt at once a part of something bigger than himself, and it was a good feeling—a proud feeling. The wolves had vanquished the enemy.

Paul shoved him with his shoulder. _Hey, Tawa, you did okay for a newbie._

 _Thanks, Uncle Paul._

He was happy for the moment, and actually, let out a howl of joy. But the happiness fled quickly, as thoughts of the accident descended, leaving him despondent. He ran off, hoping the rest of the guys didn't witness what was going on inside his skull.

Quil's muzzle scrunched up. _Paul, did you catch that?_

 _Yeah, but just a smidge._

 _Was Tawa there that night? At the accident I mean._

 _I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon enough._

* * *

At home, I heard the baying of a wolf, one wolf in particular. I got out of bed and walked over to the window, scratching the back of my neck. "Was that Tawa? That's weird. Em said he refused to be a pack member."

Bella sat up in bed. "Are you sure that's him?"

"Positive. Man, that kid has been a barrel of surprises lately."

"You don't need to tell me. He helped to get Carlie in and out of the car today."

"Hmn …"

* * *

Another couple of weeks passed and Carlie was in therapy to learn how to walk with her new prosthesis. Being so young and fearless, she took to it readily. She was walking around the house in no time. The boys were careful not to horse around near her though, and Tawa seemed to be on guard every time they got to close to her. He always had this look on his face whenever he glanced at her. I wondered what that was all about, but was soon to find out.

* * *

There was a knock at the front door. Bella opened it to find Embry standing on the threshold.

"Hey, Bella, Jake here?"

"Sorry, he's in the shower. Can I help you with something?"

Embry shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Um … I know this is bad timing and all, but do you think Jake could get that car running by next week? Naomi's birthday is coming up, and I wanted this year to be special."

"Sure, that's understandable. I'll tell him."

* * *

I was getting increasingly frustrated. No new information about the accident was forthcoming. How was it possible that not one person saw anything? I even checked with Charlie. Nada. He was just as baffled as I was, and just as anxious to string up the monster who maimed his granddaughter.

Bella let me know that Embry had dropped by, so I decided that maybe burying myself in the engine of Naomi's car—literally—would take my mind off the way life had changed for us. I noticed Tawa out of the corner of my eye as I told Bella my plan.

That night Bella said, "The school called today. Tawa wasn't there, and his bed wasn't slept in last night. Where can he be? I'm really getting concerned."

"Ah, don't worry. He's a big boy and can take care of himself, especially since he's phased. Besides, he'll come around eventually when he gets tired and hungry enough."

"I don't know, Jake. Something's going on with him. He turned white as a sheet when Embry came the other night."

"Well, don't hold your breath, honey, 'cuz I'm not going to waste my time searching for him."

I turned out the light. Tawa's disappearance wasn't going to ruin my sleep.

* * *

I whistled while I worked, trying to get a radiator hose clamp to come loose. No soap. Walking to the far wall, I was reaching for a vise grip hanging there, when a rustling noise caught my attention. The sound was coming from a bucket full of rags stashed in the corner. Damn, not another mouse …

I grabbed a shovel. As I get near it, the little rodent leaped up over the lip of the pail and led me on a merry chase. He dove under the tarp, and there I was, shovel in hand ready to exterminate the sucker. Lifting the tarp to get at the _rat,_ my eyes fell on a broken headlamp, half of a torn bumper and a trail of blood spattered across the front of my bike. All thoughts of catching that mouse fled. I was now after a bigger rat.

Every piece of the puzzle suddenly fell into place. All this time, the culprit was living under my roof. It was Tawa. He was the one who ran my little girl down. Why didn't I see the signs before this?

Storming into the house, I kicked off my work boots, peeled off my socks, and grabbed my leather thong and cutoffs.

As I attached the cutoffs to my ankle, Bella entered our room, a confused expression on her face. "What's going on?"

"It was Tawa. Go see for yourself. My bike is in the Taj, all busted up, and covered in Carlie's blood."

She gasped. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes, and he's going to pay for what he did—in spades."

Bella grasped my arm. "Jake, no—we may need a cooler head to prevail here. Maybe we should let my dad handle it."

I jerked my arm away. "No! I'll handle it, my way."

"Jake …" she yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. I had a one-track mind at this moment, and I dared anyone to try and stop me.


	10. Chapter 10: resolution

Chapter 10: Resolution

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Running into the woods, I left a pile of clothes, sitting in the fallen leaves, and phased, on the hunt for my nephew.

I sped through the trees so fast to find that miserable kid, that I don't think even Leah could have caught up with me. Stoked with a boiling rage, I zeroed in on his scent like a runaway locomotive.

Bella ran out to the garage as soon as Jacob disappeared into the forest. A million different emotions swept over her—shock, disappointment, but mostly, anger. Her bad temper reared its ugly head. She ripped the tarp away from the bikes. She couldn't deny the facts. There in front of her face was the evidence. The mangled bike lay in a broken heap, but it was the splotches of red that tore at her.

She screamed and screamed, venting all her feelings though the opening of her mouth. Then she began to yank down Jacob's tools from the pegboard on the wall, one by one, flinging them across the room. When the tools were gone, she next looked for something else to relieve the pent up pressure inside of her.

Spying the pile of rags, she kicked the bucket over onto its side, spilling its contents. She reached into the mound, tearing them to shreds. Her fury started to abate as she came to the last of them, and coming to her senses, she gathered them up and crammed them back into their container.

With a glance around the garage, she walked along, retrieving the tools from the floor, and placing them back on the pegboard. No matter that they were in no kind of order. She'd leave it to Jacob to reorganize them.

Slowly, she trekked to the house, wondering if Jacob had foundTawa, and if there was a scrap left of him. She'd give anything to know what was going on in that forest. This waiting was the pits.

* * *

Tawa was sitting on a tree stump in the middle of a clearing. I phased back and approached him, still seething with anger.

"I found the bike, Tawa. Did you think you could keep your secret forever? HUH?"

I immediately drove him against a tree and began repeatedly hammering his face with my balled-up fists. He offered no resistance whatsoever.

"You knew this day was coming, didn't you? _Didn't you_?"

He nodded, blood dripping from his nose, mouth and right eye.

I took a step behind me, braying, "And don't try to run from me, because I'll have the whole pack of wolves to back me up. Now, you're coming home with me."

I grabbed his collar and dragged him along to the garage. It wasn't that far, so we made good time, but not nearly enough time for me to simmer down.

* * *

With a shove, I forced him to his knees. Tearing the tarp away from the cycles, I pointed at the red splotches. "You see that? It's Carlie's blood. You were on that bike, weren't you? _Weren't you?_

His answer was just above a whisper. "Yeah."

"Were you drinking again? Was that it?'

Tawa's voice cracked. "I didn't think I was that drunk."

"No, you didn't think, that's the problem. So you took my bike, and thought, _Let's see who I can run down today."_

Tawa turned his palms up, pleading with me. "It wasn't like that. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. Please … I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

I looked once again at the blood spatter, and tears filled my eyes. "That little girl in the house will never be the same. Her life is ruined and all because of you. I took you in, I fed you, and gave you a safe place to live, and this was how you repaid me? Goddammit, Tawa, I should kill you."

My anger resurfaced, boiling up into my gut, and I pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. I hit him, again and again, sobbing all the while. Tawa was yelling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

* * *

Bella heard the commotion and ran into the Taj. "Oh, my gosh. Jake—stop, stop, you're killing him."

She pleaded with me, "Can't you see? This is not the way an Alpha acts. Beating him to death is not going to make Carlie's leg grow back."

Pulling at my arm, she tried to break me free of him.

I stood, then, exhausted by the emotional outburst, I sunk down to the ground, landing hard on my butt. I drew up my knees and continued to cry. I couldn't stop.

Bella patted my shoulder. "It'll be okay, but for now, I have to tend to Tawa."

Liam walked through the door, eyes wide. "Wha …?"

She acknowledged him, and instructed, "Liam, honey, can you bring me the first aid kit? The big one, for when your dad gets hurt."

"Okay, Mom."

* * *

Tawa looked up at Bella with sad eyes, as she dabbed at his cuts and bruises. "I'm sorry, Aunt Bella. I never meant to hurt her. I swear I won't ever smoke another joint, or drink again, not a drop. I mean it. I'll go to school, and get good grades. I'll wash the dishes and all the clothes. I'll do anything you ask me, to make it up to you. Please say you'll forgive me. Please?"

She bit her lip for a moment, and said, "I want to forgive you, I do, but I need some time, okay?"

Taking in his battered face, she knew in her heart, that forgiveness wouldn't be withheld for long.

"Now, can you to do something for me?"

"Anything—anything."

"I want you to go in the house and confess to Carlie."

A loud burst of air escaped his lungs. "I … I …"

Staring at him, Bella remarked, "You did say, _anything_."

He stood, shakily. "I'll go with you. But wait here, first."

She knelt down, next to Jacob, pressing her cheek to his. "I'll just be a minute."

* * *

Bella and Tawa walked slowly to the house, and into the living room, where Carlie was on the couch, drawing pictures with her crayons. Her mouth dropped open when she spotted Tawa. "Holey quacka molie, Tawa. What happened to you?"

His eyes cast down, he answered, "I was in a fight."

His aunt interrupted. "Carlie, Tawa has something to tell you."

She backed up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to see about Jake."

* * *

By the time Bella returned, my sobs had become hitching breaths. She offered her hands to help me up, and we settled together on the old loveseat near the workbench.

My heart hurt badly with tha knowledge that my good intentions brought this tragedy upon us. Even taking it out on his person didn't heal my wound. I wondered if anything ever would.

Bella put her arm around me. "And here I thought you were the strong one."

"It's different when bad things happen to one of your own flesh and blood."

"I understand how you feel, but no matter how much we wish it, we can't undo what was done. We just have to make the best of it. Hating Tawa won't help you. It's like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. It'll eat you alive, Jake."

I looked at her, astounded by the way she was acting. "How is it, you're taking this so calmly?"

Sighing, she replied, "You didn't see me in the garage before you arrived. I went crazy. I think I threw every tool you own against the wall. When I ran out of tools, I ripped up all the rags you have stashed in the bucket."

With a wan smile, I said, "I wish I could've seen that."

"You know what a temper I have, only I abused a bunch of inanimate objects, not a living human being."

She took my hands in hers and peered into my eyes. "I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you won't tell Rebecca what Tawa did to Carlie."

"She already knows what happened. Rachel told her."

"But—she doesn't need to know that Tawa is the one responsible."

"I'll think about it."

"Well, think hard. Even though he's not her biological son, she loves him just as much as you love Carlie."

She cupped my face in her palms and kissed my bloodshot eyes.

* * *

Tawa hunkered down in front of Carlie, looking deep into her startling, blue eyes, and waited a beat. The words wouldn't come. His own eyes misted up at the thought of what he was about to tell her. It sat heavy in his chest. How do you confess to someone that you're the reason her future has been flushed down the toilet?

Putting down a crayon, Carlie scooted to the arm of the sofa, and grabbed a tissue from a box on the side table. She gave it to Tawa. "Your lip is bleeding."

He glanced at it, but didn't bother to press it to his lip. "I don't care."

"Does it hurt much?"

"No."

She canted her head. "Are you gonna tell me something, or not?"

"Yeah, but it's so hard."

The silence stretched for a couple more seconds.

"Well …"

"I don't know how to say this." He puffed out his cheeks and winced with pain, a trickle of blood running out of the corner of his mouth.

"You know about the motorcycle that hit you?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"It was your dad's bike."

"How do you know that?"

"Because … I was the one riding it."

"What …?"

He stayed crouched before her, quietly, letting that revelation sink in, not blinking once, not severing eye-contact.

Her lips began to tremble. "But, why?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Carlie. It was an accident. The bike went out of control. I'm so sorry. You have to believe me."

In a quavering voice, she answered, "I do."

"Do you still love me?"

Haltingly, and with tears, she replied, "Yes. I'll always love you, Tawa. No matter what."

He reached up and hugged her tightly.

As they released each other, Carlie said, "You didn't acch-ally get in a fight, huh? And also, my daddy did that to you, didn't he?"

"No, he …"

"Uh-huuuuh … he did so."

"So what if he did. I deserved it—all of it. You have to forgive him, like you've forgiven me, right?"

"Oooo-kaay."

* * *

Bella and I walked into the room, hand in hand. We saw the two of them reconciled, and slunk off into the kitchen, where Ephraim and Liam were oblivious to what went down in the other room. They glanced up from their device. "Hi, Mom, hi, Dad," they uttered in unison.

"Can you make us some popcorn?" Ephraim asked.

"Sure, sure, one bag of popcorn, poppin' up!"

"Yay!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Freaky Gene

Chapter 11: the Freaky Gene

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Tawa stayed with us for two more weeks at the end of the high school semester, so I decided that it was time for my nephew to return to his home in Hawaii. His rehabilitation period was over as far as I was concerned. Lessons learned, painful lessons, but still …

* * *

I held the phone, a big smile on my face. "Becca ... Uh-huh, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You won't recognize your son. He's been doing great, so I don't think he'll give you any more grief. Have Kapono set up the airline tickets, and we'll send him out to you.

We chatted about this and that for awhile, and then ran out ofnews. "No problem, Sis. Well, aloha to you too."

* * *

Even after all that had happened, the kids didn't want Tawa to go home—especially, Carlie. After the announcement, she cornered me in the Taj as I was changing a tire on Liam's ten-speed.

"Why does he have to leave, Daddy?"

I put down the wrench I was holding to give her my full attention. "You have to understand, sweetheart, he has a home in Hawaii. Aunt Becca and Uncle Kapono miss him. He's been away from them for a long time."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "But I don't want him to go."

I leaned down to be on eye-level with her. "I know, but he needs to go home. He misses his mom and dad, and all his friends."

Carlie began sniffling, so I picked her up. Pressing my forehead to hers, I said, "I'll ask Becca if he can come visit sometime, okay?"

She wiped a tear away. "Okay …"

* * *

Tawa never did come to visit yet, but during that time, he and Carlie emailed back and forth. He finished high school, spent four years in the army, and two years in junior college.

In the meantime, Carlie obviously grew older, and one day when she was fourteen, she complained of feeling sick. For weeks she'd been whining that her stump was hurting, and frequently took off her prosthesis. Bella had checked her leg, thinking maybe she was having a growth spurt and needed a new, larger prosthesis. Turned out she didn't need one at all. It never dawned on me what was happening. Jeez, when I look back, I realize what an idiot I was.

Then—D-day. Carlie was outside, had taken off her artificial leg, and Ephraim, being a major pain, picked it up and ran away with it. Carlie was absolutely furious, and pop—she shifted, just like that! Ephraim and Liam had already phased years ago, so I don't understand why I hadn't figured on the same for my daughter. Head-palm, big time…

She scampered off into the forest, not unnerved in the least at this event.

* * *

 _Who's this now? A three-legged wolf?_

Carlie stood her ground. _Hi, Uncle Paul_.

Liam stepped up to her side. _Carlie? Is that you?_

Leah cautiously sniffed at the newcomer. _Oh, gawd, I guess I should've known I wouldn't always be the only she-wolf in the pack. You stay here with Em and Paul. I'll go dig up some duds for ya. Don't want these guys ogling ya._

She loped off back to the Clearwater's.

* * *

Bella was beside herself, and she slammed her hairbrush on the counter. "You're telling me that Carlie has joined the pack?"

"Yep!" More P poppin'. "That's what I'm saying, all right."

Speaking of poppin'—that little crease between her brows appeared suddenly. "So her leg was bothering her because …"

"Yeah, it's growing back. Wolf genes, remember?"

"Oh my gosh. You better hold me up. I think I may faint. You know I'm good with weird, but a limb-regenerating? That is one for the Dr. Who books."

"Ya think?"

* * *

In the next two days, the artificial leg was set up in the corner of her room to let nature take its course. Carlie used crutches to get around.

The first time she walked unaided by a mechanical device, she said, "Oh, my gosh. This feels really weird. I guess I'll have to learn how to walk all over again, huh?"

Leaning on a crutch, she grinned with a hint of mischief. "Don't tell Tawa. I want to surprise him."

* * *

Rebecca called me one night out of the blue. "Hey, hi, Becca. How's it going? Yep, everything's fine here too. You don't say? That's great news."

Bella crept up behind me. "What's great news?"

I covered the screen on the phone with my palm. "Becca says that Tawa will be finishing up his degree at WSU."

"Really …"

I removed my hand, talking into the phone once more, and winked at Bella. "Yeah, you too. Tell Tawa to drop by and see us. Okay, aloha!"

* * *

Carlie was nearly sixteen now, and one week before the college semester started, Tawa came to visit. She barreled out of the house when his roommate dropped him off, and literally flung herself at him.

He looked confused at how speedily she greeted him, and doubly confused when she lifted her pant leg. "Look, Tawa, no more metal."

Then it happened. They stared at each other, and man, oh man, I knew the "look" that crossed their faces all too well. It was no wonder Carlie loved him all these years. They were both wolves, destined to be together as mates. Jeez, there's no accounting for freaky imprinting.

Tawa finished school at the top of his class, found a job, and six months later they were married here on the rez.

Carlie was a happy newlywed. Well, they both were. And to think, what started out as a door laced with sorrow, had eventually opened, and on the other side loomed a promise of a life filled with joy.

The End

Epilogue:

 _Whaaat?_ "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Two pink lines means a baby wolf is on the way. And wipe that silly grin off your face."

"Jeez, Bells, I can't help it if that makes me happy. I have no control over my lips … But wait—I do have control over this."

I grabbed her, pressing her close to me, and nuzzled the side of her neck. Then my lips traveled north like a heat-seeking missile, the target being her sweet mouth. They lingered there until we had to break for air, she fanned herself, and blurted, "Well, when you put it that way …"

I was floating on clouds until Bella pulled me back to earth. "Don't get too carried away, Jake. We still need to let the boys know they'll be having a new brother or sister."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

I went to their bedroom door and poked my head inside. Hey, guys, we need to huddle in the living room."

"What for?" Liam asked.

"Come see."

* * *

When they were seated on the couch, Bella and I stood side by side. I beamed at her, and said, "I have an announcement to make."

Ephraim's eyes brightened, "Allll-riiiight. Is Lani coming to live with us now?" He'd seen her pictures and was hoping.

"You should be so lucky, but no."

Liam added, "Good, because I don't want to be forced to move into the dorm."

Bella gently brushed me aside. "What your father wants to say is this time there IS a bun in the oven."

The boys flopped back on the sofa cushions, with Ephraim moaning, "Aww, man, not again …"

"Ditto," Liam affirmed.

"Yep, one big happy family." I smiled. "What say we go into the kitchen and have some sundaes—with _sprintles_ on top."

Liam complained, "Yeah, Dad. That'll solve everything, won't it?"

Ephraim shrugged. "It worked last time."

"I think I'll move in with Aunt Becca in Hawaii," Liam muttered under his breath. "How old is Lani now?"

Bella and I walked behind them, with her giggling every step of the way.

The End—Really


End file.
